The Silent Warrior
by TawnyShyrell
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya are desperately looking for Sasuke and Orochimaru. In a quiet village, Naruto learns a new jutsu. But can he learn to master it in time to help Sasuke, or will Naruto loose himself to the power he now weilds.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya had headed out immediately after the mission to the Sand village. That mission had been a success, they had saved the Kazekage, Gaara, from the Akatsuki. During their mission, Sakura had battled Akatsuki member Sasori. He had given her some very vague information about Orochimaru's whereabouts. "Since you defeated me, I owe you information. Find a village shadowed by mountains where the water runs into the sky. Orochimaru, being the snake that he is, is hiding in the depths of those mountains. Find my spy amongst the villagers, who also works for Orochimaru, and you will know that you are in the correct village."

It wasn't much information to go on, but Naruto and Sakura had wanted to set out right away. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, would not let them go, until they had a team leader. Their usual team leader, Kakashi, was in no condition to travel. He had over used his new eye technique, the Mangekyou Sharingan, and had drained his body and chakra. So, since everyone else had been on other missions, Jiraiya had been assigned. Plus, when it comes to finding out hidden information, there was no one better than Jiraiya.

Time was running out to get to Sasuke before Orochimaru transferred himself into Sasuke's body. Finding villages shadowed by mountains wasn't difficult. In fact, there were too many of them. The harder part was trying to figure out the "water running into the sky" reference. "Where the hell does water run into the sky!?," Naruto had yelled out of frustration at one point. Now, they were checking in at the local inn at the fourth village in two weeks.

"You better not come back drunk this time," Sakura was warning Jiraiya.

"Now, why would you say such things?" Jiraiya just grinned.

Naruto shook his head and checked in. "Two rooms, please."

"What name?"

"Hunh?"

"What name for the rooms?"

"Oh, Uzumaki."

"What?"

"Uz-u-ma-ki." Naruto looked at the inn keeper,. _He is pretty old, maybe he is hard of hearing._ However, there was something familiar about his face.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No, no problem miss, I just haven't heard that name in awhile."

"Naruto, have you been hear before?"

"No. My legend must be growing!" he said with a big grin.

Sakura hit him, "You're such an idiot!"

"Everything set?," Jiraiya came over.

"Yeah, just don't be out all night. You're terrible to travel with when you're like that.

Jiraiya waived them off and left. Naruto and Sakura went to their rooms. All the while, the inn keeper was watching closely.

--

Naruto and Sakura had been going over all the information they had. "So when we finally catch up with Sasuke, Orochimaru will be there with him too." Sakura stated worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we're more than a match for him now, especially all three of us."

"But you heard the Hokage, we're not to engage. We're just out here to get information and report back."

"We won't let him go."

"Yeah, but…"

"We won't let Sasuke go again!"

But Sakura was still uneasy. She had had a foreboding feeling since the last town. She wanted Sasuke back, but…

"It's getting late." Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." So they said their good nights.

Naruto was thinking about Sasuke. He couldn't understand Sasuke anymore. Sasuke's ultimate goal was to kill his brother, Itachi. Did he think Naruto and Sakura wouldn't stand by his side? There was a knock at the door, but Naruto barely heard it, he was lost in his thoughts. Another knock.

_Oh, it must be Sakura. There's no way Jiraiya would be back yet._ Naruto opened the door and was surprised to find the innkeeper.

"May I come in?"

Naruto stepped aside and the innkeeper entered. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen his face somewhere before.

"So what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Is there something wrong?" Naruto was puzzled. Why was this innkeeper so interested in his name.

"You can call me Old man Uzuki. It's been awhile since I've heard of someone from the Uzumaki clan."

"The Uzumaki clan…"

"I used to know the clan very well." The innkeeper was softly smiling at him.

Naruto's head was spinning. _Uzumaki clan? What is he talking about? I'm the only one. There is no clan. It's not like the Uchiha's or the Hyuga's._

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"But there's never been such a clan, I'm just by myself. You're lying!"

The innkeeper walked over to Naruto, reached up, and placed a hand on his head. Even though Naruto was taller than the innkeeper, it made Naruto feel like a little kid. "I'm not lying. There's been so much kept from you. I can tell you, I can show you. I can reveal to you the family you've never known."

Naruto sat down on the bed. _A family? Me? A family._

"I'll come back in the morning. You think about what I've said." The innkeeper closed the door behind him, Naruto's head was spinning.

--

In the morning, Sakura had come to Naruto's room and brought breakfast. "So he hasn't come back yet?"

Naruto didn't answer. He was starring at his food.

"Naruto?" Sakura has never known him to be quiet. _Did something happen during the night_. "Hey! Naruto are you listening to me!?"

"What's it like to be from a clan?"

The question took Sakura by surprise. _Is he thinking about Sasuke?_ That would explain his demeanor this morning. "Well a clan is a big family. You have your immediate family: mother, father, siblings. And then there's the clan, it's everyone else who you're related to. It can be it's own community. Everyone pulls together and…" She stopped there. _I wonder if I'm making him feel bad._ Naruto had kept his head down the whole time she was talking. He looked so serious. It always worried her when he got like that. "Naruto…"

There was a knock on the door. Naruto got up and let in the person who had knocked. Sakura had expected it to be Jiraiya, but it was the innkeeper. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes." Naruto had his head down this entire time but now he looked up, right into the innkeepers eyes. "I'll go with you."

"Naruto, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Sakura, you stay here and wait for Jiraiya."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Sakura…"

"Girl, this has nothing to do with you," the innkeeper growled.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, his eyes were filled with mixed emotions. He smiled, but it didn't go to his eyes. "It'll be ok. I'll be back." And with that, he left.

Sakura had a very bad feeling.

--

The innkeeper led him to a secluded room. They sat down and the innkeeper looked at him very fondly.

"Ummm…"

"I'm sorry, it's been so long since I've met anyone from the Uzumaki clan. They are very dear to me."

"About that…"

"You still don't believe me."

"You're the first person who has ever said anything about a clan, not even anyone in my village."

"Your village!?" The innkeeper seethed with hate.

Naruto, however, smiled and grabbed his forehead protector. "Yeah, I'm from the Leaf Village."

"That's not your village."

"What?" Naruto's face fell.

"The Uzumaki clan belongs to no village. They had established themselves in several villages, even becoming Kage at different times. But the clan came first. When warring would break out between the villages, the Uzumakis would withdraw so as not to fight each other."

"They abandoned their village?!"

"No, they stuck to the clan. Villages do things in their own interest, most times by the whims of whoever happens to be in charge."

Naruto's face was full of confusion, "But…"

"Listen Naruto, the Uzumakis were highly respected and feared for their talents. But since they would not swear absolute loyalty to one village, hatred started to grow. The clan went into hiding. But for those who feared their power, hiding wasn't enough. The Uzumakis were hunted and rumors were started that they were dangerous."

Naruto wasn't sure how to react. He didn't like the fact of not being loyal to your village. But to be hunted because of who you are. His thoughts went to Haku and Gaara. Confusion clouded his eyes.

Old man Uzuki went over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was a long time before you were even born."

Naruto looked up and the old man smiled, "I thought they had all been wiped out. Seeing you is like looking into the face of the past and it gives me hope. To know that there is one left…" The old man smiled again, his eyes filled with tears. "Now, let me teach you the secrets of your clan."

Naruto nodded, "Let's get started!"

--

Sakura waited in Naruto's room all day. It was dark now. _What was he thinking! What if it's a trap! What if the enemy is trying to separate us!_ The door opened, Sakura spun around, and saw Naruto. "Where have you been. I've been…"

Naruto looked exhausted. He walked to his bed and fell into it.

"Are you alright!" Sakura went over to him. He had scrapes and bruises all over him. "What happened! Were you attacked!?" She started her healing techniques.

"Training."

"With Jiraiya."

"No."

"Then who?" There was no response. "Naruto?"

He was fast asleep. Now Sakura was really worried.

--

The next morning Naruto was gone and Jiraiya had yet to return.

_I'm not going to just wait here again!_ Sakura was fuming. "Do you hear me!!" She yelled to the empty room. Since no one responded, she left to go explore the town.

The town was really nice. Sakura stopped by several shops. She even picked up some sweets for Naruto. As she thought about him, she got really sad. _What is he up to? Why won't he tell me what's going on? Why does he train so much._ But she knew the answer to that. Naruto always wanted to improve and show that he was going to be the best Hokage ever. Plus, if they were going to get Sasuke back, they would need power. _Why am I getting so uneasy. I should be glad that we are getting closer to Sasuke, but…_

But something just wasn't right.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Jiraiya, so she ran after him. "Jiraiya!"

He looked over his shoulder and then looked away. This made Sakura very mad. She ran faster. He turned a corner and thought she had lost him. When she turned the corner, someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. She was getting ready to fight when her restrainer spoke.

"What's up? Why are you here?"

Sakura stopped struggling and faced Jiraiya.

"What's going on! Where have you been?! Why can't you at least stop in to let us know what's going on!" Sakura was fuming!

"Listen, I'll explain everything…later."

"But…"

"I'll be back tomorrow night and then we'll talk."

"But, Naruto…"

"Tell him to be patient, but I have to go. Wait here a few minutes and then leave."

Sakura started to object but Jiraiya quieted her with a look. "I'll explain **LATER**." And then he left. Sakura was mad and confused. She went back to the inn.

Sakura went to her room, full of thoughts. _Why won't anyone talk to me? Why am I always out of the loop._ She heard a noise from the room next door. _Naruto!_ She ran over, but paused before she entered. Again, thinking it might be a trap. _We'll, I guess I'll have to take my chances._ She knocked on the door. When she got no response, she opened it a little.

There was Naruto lying on his bed and the innkeeper standing over him.

"Who are you, what's going on?" She demanded.

The old man looked at her, "He's a natural, he's caught on so quickly."

"What are you talking about?"

But he just smiled. _There is something so familiar about that smile._

The innkeeper walked past her and then out the door.

Sakura went over to Naruto. He was even worse than yesterday. _What kind of training are you doing? Why are you so wiped out._ She knelt down and started healing his wounds. _I know that he'll heal quickly on his own, but…_ But right now that was all she could do for her friend.

The next morning, Sakura awoke to an empty room. _Damn, I thought if I stayed here, I could catch him before he left._ She found the sweets she left out eaten with a note saying "Thanks." She smiled, _Well, your welcome._ As she was thinking about it a strange memory came to her. It was the innkeeper taking Naruto. They turned to see her getting up. Naruto smiled, did an odd hand sign, "Sleep Sakura." That was the last she could remember.

_Well, that had to be a dream. Naruto doesn't have that kind of jutsu._ So she got up and went to her room. _We'll, I guess I'll go get supplies. If Jiraiya keeps his word, he'll be back tonight and then we will leave tomorrow. We can get on the road quicker if we have everything tonight._

A wave of uneasiness came over her again. Somehow the thought of setting out gave her a foreboding feeling. _This is ridiculous, either we will move to the next town or head back to the village._ She shook her head. She bathed and headed out.

This time she didn't bother looking for Jiraiya. She just got what they would need, plus more sweets for Naruto. She seemed to be noticing his habits more. _Well, we are friends and we are on missions together all the time. Of course, I would start to pick-up on his habits._

She went back to the inn, checked in Naruto's room first. He still wasn't back, just as she thought. So she went to her room and waited. She packed her things, twice. She was going out of her mind. So she went back to Naruto's room and packed his things, not that it was all that hard this time, he never really unpacked. Jiraiya never had much. Then, she just waited.

By the time Naruto and the innkeeper returned, it was early evening. The innkeeper was carrying a practically unconscious Naruto.

"What happened?"

"Why are you in here, girl?"

"Naruto is my friend. I'm worried about what are you doing to him!" Sakura shot back with barely contained fury.

Surprisingly the old man smiled, "Maybe he was right about you."

This took Sakura by surprise, "What are you talking about."

But the innkeeper just laid Naruto on his bed, turned to walk away. This time Sakura grabbed him before he could leave. "I want some answers. Who are you, how do you know Naruto and what have you been teaching him?"

Again the old man smiled, "You'll see." And then he left.

_That smile, why was it so familiar_, and then it hit Sakura, it reminded her of Naruto's smile. That's odd since there was no one who smiled like Naruto. _I must be seeing things._ She walked over to Naruto. _Here we go again._ Once again she started healing.

It was getting late and Jiraiya still hadn't come back and Naruto was still out. Sakura was looking out the window, when she heard a noise behind her.

"Unnghh."

"Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Idiot, I've been worried about you! What have you been doing?"

Naruto's stomach let out a big growl. "Maybe after I eat."

_Same old Naruto._ This thought made her smile. _Never change Naruto, please._

"Oh, great! More sweets! Thanks Sakura, you're the best!"

Sakura smiled at him and for the first time in days it felt like everything was back to normal.

--

Several hours later Jiraiya came back. Naruto had been evading Sakura questions. She was ready to kill him, so Jiraiya provided a new target for her to take out her frustration. "Where have you been!" she yelled!

"How much money did you loose this time." Naruto chimed in

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, what's going on?" Jiraiya looked from Sakura to Naruto. Sakura was boiling mad, but Naruto looked oblivious as always.

"Lover's quarrel?"

That was the last straw for Sakura, "As if! Both of you just leave me here and then neither of you will tell me what's going on! I've had it! I better get some answers or I'm going to start hitting things!"

Sakura had unbelievable strength, which thanks to the Fifth Hokage had been honed into something very scary.

"Alright, alright. Naruto your first, what have you been up to."

"Training."

"Ok, well I…"

"OK! THAT'S IT? OK! He's been coming back every night bruised and bloody and he passes out before I can talk to him and …"

"But that's normal Sakura." Stated Jiraiya.

"What!"

"I guess you've never been around him when he's training. He keeps at it until the point of exhaustion, recovers quickly and then does it all over again."

Sakura was stunned. _Does he really work THAT hard._

"So have you improved?"

Naruto smiled, "You'll see."

Sakura was so reminded of the innkeeper that for a moment she thought that they could be related. She shook her head at this though. _That's ridiculous._

Now that Sakura had calmed down Jiraiya felt it safe to continue. "Now, to tell you what I've been up to…"

--

The sun was just rising as the trio walked out of the village. Sakura and Jiraiya exchanged nervous glances. Sakura was the first to speak. "Naruto, shouldn't we head back to the village? I mean the Hokage said…"

"No."

Jiraiya and Sakura looked at each other. This time Jiraiya tried. "Well, we could get some extra help. I'm sure Kakashi would…"

"No!" This time Naruto stopped and turned to look at them. "If we wait, Sasuke and Orochimaru will move again and we will have to start all over again. If you guys want to go back, I won't stop you, but I'm not going to let Sasuke go again." His eyes were almost blazing.

"Alright, alright." Jiraiya knew that once Naruto got like this nothing in the world would sway him.

"But, Naruto…" Sakura was worried.

This time Naruto smiled, the biggest smile he could muster. "It's time I kept my promise. I'll bring him home for sure this time."

Sakura smiled weakly. _I want Sasuke back, but then…but then why do I feel so guilty when Naruto mentions that promise._

As they continued Sakura thought back to the day when Naruto made that promise to her, the promise of a lifetime. She had begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back, told him that he was the only one who could get through to Sasuke. That her only wish was to have Sasuke back.

She looked at Naruto's back. He has grown so much in some ways and none at all in other over the past three years. _He can do it. I know he can, Naruto can get through to anyone._ But she didn't feel convinced. Not that she doubted Naruto, she knew better. But something was nagging at her. _What? What is it? If I could just figure it out…_

She went over and over all of the information, but it was the village they just left that kept coming to her. Naruto's training. Jiraiya's mysterious contact. It all made her uneasy. She thought back to last night when Jiraiya filled them in on what he had been doing.

"I know that I've been gone awhile, but my contact…"

"You just didn't want us to know how much money you lost," Naruto said.

"No Naruto, and if you want to know then be quiet. As I was saying, my contact has been very secretive. He needed to be sure that I was the only one he made contact with. That's what was going on the other day Sakura. I'm sorry I couldn't go into more detail at the time. I still think he doesn't trust me, but I was able to get him to talk. Orochimaru and Sasuke are in the hills after the next village. They won't be there long. He knows because he works for Orochimaru and was in town for supplies.

"Are you sure the information can be trusted?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No, but it is the only information we have gotten in days. Plus, the name of the village is the Sky Village. They sit at the foot of the mountain, that has a waterfall. It's the closest match to the information Sasori gave to Sakura. We should go back to Konoha and …"

"No, we need to go after them."

"Naruto…" Sakura tried

"No, if we let him go, we might not be able to catch up again in time!"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya tried this time.

"Hey, Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." They all fought all night long, but Naruto wouldn't be swayed. She had hoped Naruto would have been more reasonable this morning. She should have known better. Naruto was even more determined than last night.

They walked most of the day in silence. The next village was only a day away and the mountains another half day. They reached the village at night fall. This time Jiraiya registered the inn room.

Once they were in the room, Naruto went right to the window while Sakura and Jiraiya divided the room.

"I don't know why I couldn't have my own room like before." Sakura complained.

"Well because, daughter dear, what good father would let his daughter all by herself." Jiraiya smiled mischievously.

"What was all of that about any way and why did we need to take off our forehead guards?"

"Sakura, I thought you were the smart one."

"What! Why you…" Sakura fumed.

Jiraiya sighed, "If Orochimaru is really this close, then he would be alerted by anyone coming to this village with the leaf village emblem. So we need to disguise ourselves. Fake names, no signs of who we really are."

Sakura became quiet. _This is getting serious._ She looked over to Naruto. He was still looking out the window. She walked over to him and looked out the window also. They had a perfect view of the mountains.

Naruto hadn't moved since they had entered the room. Sakura looked at him sideways. Naruto was completely focused on the mountains. She could tell that he was thinking about Sasuke. _He's not going to let Sasuke go this time._ "Naruto…"

He turned and gave her an encouraging smile. "We'll do it this time. We each tried separately, but Sasuke won't be able to do anything against the two of us."

_Naruto. Sakura smiled, but her uneasiness was growing._

"_Ok, let's go over the plan." Jiraiya called to them. They both went over to Jiraiya and planned for tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sakura woke up first. She noticed that Naruto was gone and had left a message on his bed. "TRAINING." She sighed heavily and started to get breakfast ready.

Jiraiya woke up next. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura pointed to the note Naruto had left. "Oh." Jiraiya shook his head and joined Sakura for breakfast. They ate in silence.

"Sakura." She turned to Jiraiya but he was looking past her to the mountain. "Keep an eye on Naruto. Something's up with him. He's way too confident about going into Orochimaru's lair." Jiraiya turned to Sakura. "I don't know what promise he made you, but he will deliver even if it costs him his life."

Sakura starred at Jiraiya. She knew what he was saying was true. She had tried to push that fact back in her mind. She wanted Sasuke back, but she didn't want to loose Naruto in the process.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Ok?"

"Ok."

Just then, the door flew open and Naruto came in wearing a big smile. "Are you guys ready yet."

The sound had so startled them that they threw their Kunai knives at him. Naruto easily avoided their attacks. Naruto just kept smiling, "Oh great! Breakfast!" He went over to the food and helped himself.

Sakura and Jiraiya just stared at each other. Sakura's bad feeling was overwhelming.

--

The trio reached the base of the mountains at sunset. They waited for a couple of hours to gather information and study the lay of the land. They had seen no one. Jiraiya gave the signal and they converged.

Jiraiya spoke very quietly, "All right, according to my informant, there should be an entrance here."

Naruto and Sakura gave a quick nod. Jiraiya walked up to the mountain side and started looking around. Naruto and Sakura had their backs to him to make sure no one came from behind. Jiraiya found the spot he was looking for and the side of the mountain opened.

"Ok, everyone in. Stick to the plan," Jiraiya whispered. They all entered and the mountain closed behind them.

They followed the dimly lit hallway. Everyone had expected some resistance by now, but there was nothing. They paused. _Something's not right. Did we miss them? Have they already moved on?_ Naruto thought. _Damn it!_ He pounded on the wall.

All of the sudden, light came on and there was a loud noise. That was the last thing they remembered.

--

_Why do I feel so heavy._ Sakura opened her eyes and tried to lift her head. "Owe." Sakura turned to see Naruto and Jiraiya. They were all in a sitting positions with their hands tied behind them.

"So our audience awakes." They all looked up to see Orochimaru wearing a wicked smile. He walked over to Naruto, bent down and looked him right in the eyes. "Sasuke came to me on his own, you should hot have interfered."

Naruto starred right back, but surprisingly didn't say anything.

Orochimaru just laughed, and walked away. He walked over to someone bound in a chair.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out. She couldn't believe it! After all this time there he was.

He turned his head to look at them. The smile Sakura had faded away. Sasuke's eyes were so cold. He looked at them like they were strangers.

_Sasuke!_ Sakura was devastated. All this time all she could think of was getting him back. But he didn't care that they were there. _What has happened to you, Sasuke?_

Orochimaru laughed, "Not the happy reunion you thought. Well at least you can enjoy the show."

_What is he talking about?_ But then Sakura knew. It was time for Orochimaru to transfer to Sasuke's body.

"Now Sasuke , it's time that you give me the Sharingan." Orochimaru was practically dripping with anticipation. "Let's get started. Kabuto?"

Sakura hadn't even noticed Kabuto who was sitting behind a desk with odd machines on it. _NO! We're so close and we can't do anything! I won't lose him like this. I WON'T_

She and Jiraiya were trying to get out of their bonds, but not Naruto. _What's he doing? Did he change is mind on Sasuke?_ But as she watched him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. _A shadow clone! When did he do that!?_ Naruto was getting stronger by leaps and bounds. Sakura felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. _Naruto! He'll get us out of this and then we'll get Sasuke…_

"Be still Sakura."

All the sudden Sakura couldn't move anything. She tried to call out to Naruto, but she couldn't find her voice. _What's he doing! Why wouldn't he free us!_

She saw Naruto go over to Jiraiya, "Be still Jiraiya." Then he started walking towards Sasuke and Orochimaru.

_Is he insane?! He can't take on Orochimaru by himself!_ Then she remembered this morning, _"Keep an eye on Naruto. Something's up with him. He's way to confident about going into Orochimaru's lair I don't know what promise he made you, but he will deliver on it even if it costs him his life. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Ok?"_

_But, but that's not…_

"Hey! Orochimaru! Sasuke may have come to you on his own, but he has things he needs to do back at the Leaf Village, so I'm here to take him home.

Orochimaru had been so concentrated on Sasuke that he hadn't noticed Naruto until he spoke. He turned to face Naruto. "What the… How did you get free?" He looked over to Sakura and Jiraiya. "So, you think you can take me on by yourself?"

"Naruto was starting to make strange hand signs, "Let's find out!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Jiraiya struggling. He wasn't moving very much, but he was trying. _When did Naruto learn…_ But then she knew, the innkeeper! _"He's catching on so fast. You'll see."_ So this was the training. But could he really do this on his own?

"Kabuto! Take care of him!" Orochimaru yelled.

Kabuto started to get up, but Naruto was suddenly behind Kabuto. "Be still Kabuto." And then he was gone. Kabuto was now in the same position as Sakura and Jiraiya.

Naruto was now standing between Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto landed a punch on Orochimaru and sent him flying.

Sakura, Jiraiya, and Kabuto were amazed! Not that they could do much but watch.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. "It's time you came home Sasuke." Sasuke just starred at him. Naruto reached into his jacket and took out his forehead protector and laid it on Sasuke's lap. "Give this to Iruka-sensei, and give this to granny Tsunade." Naruto took off the necklace that he had won from her. "Tell them thanks for believing in me."

"I'm not going back. I have something I need to do." Sasuke said coolly back.

"Now you've got a mission. It's been a while, do you think you can handle it."

"I'm not going back."

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Be still Sasuke. I can't have you interfering in this fight, or running off again." Naruto smiled.

From behind, a sword sliced through Naruto's arm and cut Sasuke's check.

"Now look what you made me do. I've sliced my new body. Let's finish this boy."

Naruto straightened, took some of his blood and started with the hand signs. He turned to face Orochimaru, "Yes, lets." They charged at each other. When Naruto landed he put his left hand down and swiped his feet around to face Orochimaru again. Naruto had a new wound, but he barley noticed.

They charged again, this time Naruto landed to the left of Orochimaru and repeated his hand and foot movement and again faced Orochimaru. This time Orochimaru had a wound. "You've gotten stronger boy, but not strong enough. Remember, I killed the Third Hokage, do you think you stand a chance."

Naruto stood, his eyes blazing, "You better believe it!" And they went at it again. Each time Naruto landed, he pressed his bloody left hand to the ground, rotated on it making a sweeping motion with his feet.

_What is he doing? He's wasting time with those movements, _Sakura thought. She looked over at Jiraiya out of the corner of her eye. He could move his foot. Sakura was surprised. _How did he do that?_ But then her heart sank, the look in Jiraiya's eyes scared her. He looked frantic.

_I want to help too, but Naruto seems to know what he's doing. He'll probably release us when he needs us._ But this thought didn't convince Sakura. Deep down, she knew something was wrong.

Jiraiya was able to start moving his fingers. He was trying to make hand signs, but he didn't have that much movement yet. But he kept working on it. _Naruto, please don't do what I think you are!_

Sakura was mesmerized by the fight in front of her. _Naruto isn't even trying to protect himself, he's just keeping Orochimaru on the run. But he isn't majorly injuring Orochimaru either._

Sakura looked back over to Jiraiya, he was trying to stand, _He can move that much! Well, he is one of the legendary Sannin._ But the look on his face still bothered her. _Why is he so scared?_

Just then, Naruto handed in front of Sasuke again. "Now don't forget your mission."

"Don't turn your back on me boy!" Orochimaru yelled as he charged towards Naruto.

So much happened all at once. Sakura's bonds were released. Jiraiya started running toward Naruto yelling, "Naruto NO STOP!" And Naruto turned to face Orochimaru, "Ninja art Self-Imprisonment Seal." He finished his hand signs, he let his arms drop down to his sides, a huge light come from him and enveloped Orochimaru.

The light was so bright that it stopped everyone in their tracks. When it faded, Naruto was face down on the floor and Orochimaru was no where to be seen. Jiraiya was standing still, head down and fists clenched.

"Where's Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto asked. Everyone had forgotten about him.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke. "Are you alright? We've been looking for so long."

"Why did you come here. I don't need your help." Sasuke, however, wasn't looking at her. His gaze hadn't moved from Naruto.

Sakura looked over to Naruto. She was very proud of him. _He did it! He really did it!_

Jiraiya was knelling down beside Naruto. He very gently turned Naruto over, cradled him in his arms and started wiping the blood off of Naruto's face.

Sakura had never seen Jiraiya so gentle. "Don't worry. I'll heal him in no time." She started to walk over.

"Don't bother. There's nothing to heal." Jiraiya said in a harsh tone that didn't match his gentle actions.

"What are you talking about." Sakura left Sasuke's side and went over to Naruto. He wasn't breathing. She put her hands on him to start healing, but she couldn't feel his chakra flow. _No, this isn't happening!_

Sasuke turned to leave. Jiraiya caught the movement, flew up and caught Sasuke by the collar, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have something I need to accomplish."

"Not until you do what Naruto wanted from you."

"I don't care what he wanted. I broke my bonds with him a long time ago."

"It was his last request of you. And I will make sure you follow though, even if I have to break every bone in your body and carry you." Jiraiya could barley contain his fury. _After everything Naruto's given up for this kid and he still doesn't care. Naruto should have given up on him along time ago._

Sakura was still trying to heal Naruto. _Come on! Don't do this! I never wanted… Not like this… Why would you…_ Tears flowed down her face. All of the sudden Naruto breathed and she could feel his chakra. "Jiraiya!"

He looked over his shoulder. "Don't get excited. He can probably last three days, that's the standard with that jutsu. But let me make it clear no one has ever recovered from it."

"But…"

"Not anyone! EVER!" Jiraiya looked back to Sasuke. "I don't think you are worth it. Naruto had so much in front of him, but now…" Jiraiya's voice was choked with emotions. "Now are you coming willingly, or do we go with the second option."

"Do you really think you can take me old man." Sasuke said without any emotion.

"I'm not a Sannin for nothing."

"I don't care about that. I'll…"

"ENOUGH!" Sakura's voice echoed thought the room. She got up from Naruto and walked over to Sasuke and Jiraiya. "Sasuke, please…" She still had tears flowing, but her voice was steady. "You may have cut your bonds with Naruto, but he never cut his with you. You weren't just a comrade, you were like a brother. You should know that Naruto never gives up on anyone, especially someone as important to him as you."

Sasuke looked from Sakura to Jiraiya, "I guess I have no choice. Very well, I will fulfill this mission, but no more than that." His voice held no emotion, but Sasuke's eyes were as sharp as Kunai knives.

Sakura nodded. She understood what Naruto wanted. He thought if he could get Sasuke back to the village, then maybe, he would decide to stay. _Plus, Tsunade is the best healer, she'll prove Jiraiya wrong._

Jiraiya slowly let go of Sasuke. He went over to Naruto, looked at him fondly, then picked him up and put him on his back. "Alright, let's go."

No one said a word as they walked out, missing the slight movement in the shadowed corner.

--

They had reached the end of the village by the mountains. Outside of the gates, Jiraiya spoke. "Sakura when did Naruto learn those sealing jutsus."

"In the last town. I told you he had been training."

"Was anyone helping him?"

"The old innkeeper was with him a lot. There's something oddly familiar about him, but I couldn't place it."

"Can you…"

Suddenly, Naruto made a strained noise and clenched Jiraiya's shirt.

"Is he waking up?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"No. I told you no one ever recovers from this. He's in pain." Jiraiya had paused and put Naruto down. He was breathing hard and clenching his fists in pain.

Sakura started to go over to him, but Jiraiya stopped her. "There is nothing you can do for him."

She looked over to Naruto. Blood started to trickle out of his mouth. "You don't know that for certain." She pushed past Jiraiya, went to Naruto and started trying to heal him.

"Sakura…" Jiraiya called, but then thought better of it. _If I try to stop her, she'll probably hit me and that is something I want to avoid at all costs. Besides, it won't do any harm to let her try._ So Jiraiya shrugged and went over to Sasuke, but said nothing.

"I'm not running off."

"Well, let's make sure of that." Jiraiya pulled a sutra from his pocket, grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Hey!"

The sutra wrapped around Sasuke's wrist, glowed for a moment, and then disappeared. "Just to make sure you don't go any where. If you get to far from me, this will freeze you in place until I come to release you. So if you were planning on leaving while we were asleep, you can forget it."

Sakura had seemed to finish whatever she was trying.

"How is he?" Jiraiya asked.

"The spasm has stopped. He is breathing easier. For a moment I thought he was going to open is eyes, but…" she left the sentence hang.

Jiraiya got Naruto up on his back again. "Come on, we need to find ourselves a certain innkeeper."

--

As they walked back to the previous village, Sakura starred at Naruto's back. _What was he thinking?! Did he really think I wanted Sasuke back like this?_ She looked over at Sasuke, he was just looking ahead, his eyes seemed empty. No one was talking, she never felt so lonely in all her life. Without even thinking about it she went over to Naruto and grabbed his hand.

Jiraiya looked back at her. _It's too late now to realize how you feel about him._ He turned back around and continued walking. _How am I going to explain this to Tsunade? She placed a lot of hope in this kid, now what?_

They walked into the reception area of the inn where they had stayed before. Jiraiya put Naruto down on a couch and rang for the innkeeper. Sasuke stood off in a corner, as if he didn't want to be seen. Sakura stood in between Sasuke and Naruto.

When the innkeeper came out, Jiraiya grabbed him by his collar and held him up in the air. "Who the hell are you and why did you teach Naruto those jutsus!!"

Sakura almost felt sorry for the old man, then she looked at Naruto, almost.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Answer my questions! Who do you think you are teaching him those jutsus!"

"His family!"

"What!" This statement caught everyone by surprise, even Sasuke looked up.

"You heard me, his family. I'm called Old Man Uzuki, but my real name is Kaien, Kaien Uzumaki."

No body knew how to react. Sakura had gotten so used to Naruto being by himself that she had stopped thinking about his family. Plus, Naruto never mentioned anything, it was like Naruto was just always there.

"Your lying?" But Jiraiya knew it was true. All he had to do was looking at the innkeeper's eyes to know it was the truth. "They why did you teach him that damn jutsu."

"Because it was his right to know. All of the Uzumaki clan where experts at sealing jutsu. You wouldn't have some of your sealing techniques if it wasn't for the Uzumaki clan."

Sakura was stunned. It was so odd hearing someone mention Uzumaki and clan in the same sentence.

But Jiraiya was pissed. "That's what I hate about clans. They never think of the individual. Do you have any idea of his hopes, his dreams, his desires!"

"Yeah, to become Hokage, humph! Do you know how many Uzumaki's have been a Kage over the years. I won't let another one go that route. Giving up everything for a village that will turn it's back on you and forget you."

"You have no right to make those decisions. You just met him." Jiraiya was furious, clan members or not, he didn't know Naruto. "And so, to keep him from becoming Hokage you teach him that self imprisonment jutsu to kill him!"

"Kill him? Why would I want to do that?"

"But no one ever recovers from that jutsu." Now Jiraiya was confused, he relaxed his grip on the innkeeper.

"That's not true."

Now Jiraiya was very confused. Sakura, however, perked up at this new information. _I knew it! He would never just leave us like that!_

"Explain yourself, everyone I've heard who has used that jutsu has died within three days."

"Well, it takes a very strong shinobi to pull that jutsu off successfully. It takes an amazing shinobi to survive it. Once long ago there was on such shinobi. They say that after performing the self imprisonment seal and the three day period he awoke with even more strength."

Sakura fell again, _Once, a long time ago. This sounds like a fairy tale._

"The silent warrior? You are betting his life on that myth!" Jiraiya was getting mad again.

"It's not a myth! It did happen. There just hasn't been anyone strong enough since to pull it off successfully!" Now the innkeeper was the one getting mad.

Jiraiya started to say something else, but Naruto made a pained noise. Sakura spun around and went to his side. Jiraiya let go of the innkeeper and turned around to look at Naruto.

This fit was a little worse than the last one. Naruto's body shook and arched with pain. Blood started flowing from his mouth again, it was more than before. Sakura was using her healing jutsu again.

"Where is the blood coming from? That shouldn't happen." The innkeeper said.

"Sakura's heart sank. _Of course, he has the nine tail inside of him adding Orochimaru to the mix must be putting a strain on his body._

"There are things that you don't know about Naruto. He's not going to recover from that jutsu."

"Your wrong, you'll see," but the confidence was fading from the innkeepers voice.

"The idiot probably thought he was strong enough to survive it." Everyone had forgotten about Sasuke standing in the corner. Everyone turned to look at him.

"So you're the friend he needed to save." The innkeeper walked over to Sasuke. "An Uchiha, huh."

"How id you figure that out? I'm not using my Sharingan."

"I've been around long enough. You look like an Uchiha." The innkeeper studied Sasuke for a moment. "You don't seem grateful to be saved."

"I didn't need saving. He should have minded his own business. They all should have." Sasuke said with almost an angry tone in his voice.

The innkeeper looked him up and down again, "So, you weren't worth it."

"I never asked him to come after me. In fact, I broke my bond with him. I went after my goals my own way. I didn't need him anymore." Sasuke paused, "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

The innkeeper slapped him. Sakura was in shock, _How can he say that, after everything Naruto's gone through. How can that be how he feels?!_

Jiraiya looked like he could kill Sasuke.

"So then why are you here now?" The innkeeper asked in a dead pan voice.

Sasuke showed the sutra that Jiraiya had placed on him.

The innkeeper looked disgusted. He turned and went over to Naruto. His look softened as he sat down. "Don't worry. He'll make it, I know it."

Sakura looked at the innkeeper. His eyes never left Naruto. She wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

Everyone had gathered outside of the inn. Jiraiya was carrying Naruto again, "We need to get Naruto to Tsunade as soon as possible. Maybe she can come up with something. If there is any small chance of saving Naruto, Tsunade will find it."

"But we are weeks away from the village! What are we going to do?" Sakura was almost out of hope.

Jiraiya smiled, "Don't worry, I have ways to travel faster." He did a summoning jutsu and a giant frog appeared. "Now, let's get going."

"Wait, even if we ride on him, it's still going to take more than two days to get there."

"Who said anything about riding ON him. Ok big fella, open up!" The frog opened his mouth wide. "Ok, everyone inside."

"What!" Sakura was shocked.

"Listen, there are many jutsus that you haven't seen yet. This is a transportation jutsu. It will take us just outside of the village."

Sakura was a little nervous, but if this would help Naruto, she followed everyone into the frog's mouth. It was pitch black. Sakura couldn't even see her hands in front of her. She thought she had lost everyone, but before she could call out to anyone a light appeared. She kept walking and suddenly she was outside again.

Sakura was blinded and looked around. _I can't believe we're so close to the village!_ They had only half a day walk. _But it still only give Tsunade a day and a half to help Naruto._ "Jiraiya, why didn't you get us closer?" But when she looked at Jiraiya, she knew. He was sweating and breathing hard. _He must have used a lot a chakra._

They walked for several hours. Jiraiya was keeping an amazing pace.

_I can't believe how fast he's going after using that much chakra!_ Sakura looked over at the innkeeper, he didn't look good. She was just about to suggest they take a break when Jiraiya suddenly stopped.

"Alright, we'll break here for one hour." Jiraiya gently set Naruto down against a tree and started surveying the area. Sakura and the innkeeper sat on either side of Naruto. Sasuke stood at a different tree, again hiding in the shadows.

Sakura started unpacking food for everyone when she noticed the sweets she had bought for Naruto. _Damn it! Things weren't supposed to go this way! We were supposed to go back to being a team again! The three of us!_ She looked over to Sasuke and felt angry. _Why can't he be glad we came for him! After everything we went through, after everything Naruto's…_ She let the thought drop off. She was so angry that she had just crushed the can she had been holding.

"Naruto, you didn't eat all of your sweets, I'm surprised." Sakura started talking as she was putting the food out.

"Miss?" The innkeeper was confused, "He can't hear you."

Sakura looked at him with mixed emotions. _I know he's Naruto's family, but if he hadn't taught Naruto that jutsu things wouldn't have gone so bad._ "We don't know that. I'm not going to treat Naruto as if he's already…" But she couldn't complete the sentence.

The innkeeper just nodded and sat back.

Sakura was just about to start talking when she felt a presence, actually several. Her head snapped up. "Jiraiya!"

"Yeah! I know! You stay by Naruto. If it's the Akatsuki…"

"The Akatsuki?" The innkeeper asked, "Are they after Naruto?"

"Sakura stood ready, "Like Jiraiya said, there is a lot about Naruto you don't know."

There was no noise when the four people appeared in front of Sakura and Jiraiya. But it was not who they were expecting. There stood: Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, TenTen, and Hatake Kakashi.

"Well Jiraiya it looks like you've finally brought my team back. We've been trying to track you down," Kakashi said in his usual light tone.

Sakura was so relieved to see everyone, especially Kakashi, that she fell to her knees and tears started flowing.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Lee asked.

She started to respond when she heard Naruto make a pained sound. She spun around. Naruto was clawing the ground, arching in pain, and blood was coming out of his mouth. _This is worse than last time. There is even more blood and he seems to be in more pain than last time._ She thought as she went over to him and started her healing jutsu.

Kakashi and Guy were standing with Jiraiya. "What's going on?" Guy asked.

"Self-imprisonment Seal," was all Jiraiya said.

"What! When did he learn that? How did he learn it!? There isn't anyone alive who knows it!" Kakashi asked with surprise and concern.

"There is at least one person who knows it." Jiraiya motioned to the innkeeper. "That's Kaien Uzumaki, he taught it to Naruto."

"Uzumaki!!" Kakashi and Guy said in unison.

"Yeah, apparently a survivor of the clan war. While I was gathering information, he was teaching Naruto that damn jutsu!" Jiraiya's voice was angry.

Neji, Lee and TenTen had gathered around Sakura and Naruto. "Is he alright Sakura?" Lee asked.

"He's going to be fine. We just need to get him to Tsunade." But her voice was heavy with worry. _This is harder than last time. He's getting weaker._ "Hey Naruto, do you know who's here? Lee, Neji, and TenTen. Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are here too. We get to go back to the village together." Her voice was starting to waiver. _NO, not again, I need to be strong if I'm going to get him through this._ "Don't you give up on me, Naruto," she whispered to him.

"What happened Sakura?" This time it was Neji.

"The idiot thought he was stronger than he really is, as always."

They all, except Sakura, turned to see Sasuke standing in the shadows.

"So, they finally got you back. Welcome home." Lee said.

Sasuke glared at them, "Who said I wanted to come back."

This took everyone by surprise.

"That moron…" Sasuke started.

"Sasuke, you better be very careful what you say about Naruto." Sakura said. She hadn't turned from Naruto. Her voice was strong and steady.

"Do you think I'm worried about that old man. Sannin or not, I can take him."

"Jiraiya's not who you have to worry about." Sakura now she faced him, the look in her eyes could kill.

Sasuke didn't say anymore.

"My, how things have changed." Kakashi said to Jiraiya. But Jiraiya also looked ready to kill.

"Jiraiya?" Guy asked.

"That Uchiha wasn't worth it. What we had to loose…," Jiraiya looked over to Naruto, "…wasn't worth what we gained."

"It was to Naruto," Kakashi said.

Jiraiya just snorted and walked over to Naruto. "Is he ready to go Sakura?"

She had a worried look on her face and she was using a lot of chakra. "Not yet." Naruto had stopped breathing again and she couldn't find his chakra flow. _Come on! Don't do this, not this close to home! I'm not losing you here!_

Neji had been watching with his Byakugan to what was happing in Naruto. He had seen three different types of chakra seemingly fighting and colliding with each other, but now there was nothing.

"Neji?" TenTen had noticed his worried look. _Neji never worries, this must be bad._

Neji just shook his head. Then he looked at Sasuke. Anger grew within him. _Naruto always reached his hand out to help anyone. He saved me from the darkness. That's what he was trying to do for Sasuke, but Sasuke…_ He let his thoughts drop when he heard Sakura exclaim, "Got ya!" He looked at Naruto and saw that all three chakras were back and colliding again. _What is happening to you, Naruto._

"Alright we can go now." Sakura was exhausted. _It's getting harder and harder each time. If he has a fit again before we reach the village, I don't know if I can help him._

Jiraiya started to pick up Naruto when Kakashi stopped him. "Do you want me to carry him." Jiraiya shook his head, "I want to do this Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded. _Naruto has touched more people than he could ever realize. It is going to be a great loss to lose him so young._

_Guy had pulled TenTen aside while everyone else was preparing to leave. "TenTen, go ahead of us. Go straight to the Hokage. Tell her that Naruto used the Self-imprisonment jutsu and everything else that is going on. She is going to need to be prepared for this."_

_TenTen nodded and took off._

_Meanwhile, Sakura was gather her things. When she went to sling everything on her back, it was taken from her hands. She turned around to see Lee. "You are tired Sakura, let me carry this for you."_

"_But, Lee, You already have your own stuff to carry."_

"_It is not a problem. We are comrades of the same village. We will always pull together to help each other."_

_Sakura looked over to Sasuke who took off after Jiraiya. "Not always, Lee. Not always."_

_They all head towards the village._


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

_Skikamaru was standing at the Konoha gate. Kurenai and her team of Kiba, his canine companion - Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino were walking up._

"_What are you doing here Skikamaru?" Kiba asked._

"_I'm waiting for the emissaries of the Sand village. They're coming for the Chunin exams again. Man, what a drag! I thought after the first couple of times the Hokage would have let me off the hook." He looked past Kiba, "Well, it seems everyone is coming back at the same time."_

_Kurenai's team turned around to see what Skikamaru was talking about. There was Kakashi and Guy with everyone in tow._

"_Hi everyone, welcome back! How was…" Kiba stopped when he saw Jiraiya carrying Naruto. Then he saw Sasuke. __He did it! Naruto finally go Sasuke back!_ He went up to Jiraiya and Naruto. He figured Naruto was hurt, since he was being carried. "Hey Naruto! You finally did!" But there was no answer. "Hey Naruto!"

"He can't answer you Kiba." Jiraiya said.

"Is he hurt that badly?" Hinata asked in a quiet worried voice.

Before anyone could respond TenTen came running up. "Jiraiya-sensei, the Hokage is waiting for you. Please get Naruto to her ASAP."

Jiraiya took off before anyone could say anything. But everyone knew that if the Hokage was involved it was serious.

Kiba turned to Sakura to ask her what was going on, but Sasuke stepped in front of him, "Go get Iruka and bring him to Naruto."

Akamaru growled and Kiba felt the same way. "I know you just got back, but you're not the big hot shot anymore." Kiba growled back.

"Just do it." Sasuke took off in the same direction as Jiraiya.

"What's his problem?" Kiba growled under his breath. "Why should I do that for him?"

"Do it for Naruto." Sakura said behind him. Kiba turned around. Sakura look furious, but her voice was gentle. "Naruto asked something of Sasuke, it involves Iruka-sensei. Please, bring him to Naruto."

"Sakura, is it really that bad?"

She just nodded and then took off after everyone else.

Jiraiya had just laid Naruto down in a bed when Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, come bursting through the door with Shizune following. In the room was Guy, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Kaien.

Tsunade hissed, "Who the hell taught him that jutsu!!" She looked around the room and saw the innkeeper. "Kaien, why would you teach him such a jutsu?"

"Hokage you know him?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura had just walked into the room.

The innkeeper spoke, "So you become Hokage. That's not the Tsunade I know. I have a question for you,. Why did you keep him from us? He has family that could have taken care of him." Kaien stared at her with stern eyes.

_He looks so much like Naruto._ "We had our reasons."

"He should have been raised to be a clan leader."

"Can two make a clan?"

"Do you think I'm the only one left?" Kaien stood defiant. "The Uzumaki Clan is slowly growing. But we are in hiding."

Everyone one was in shock, Sakura looked over to Naruto. _He has family! Why have they never come for him?_

"I stay in the public by being innkeeper Old Man Uzuki. I keep an eye out for threats to the clan. That's why I was so surprised when Naruto used Uzumaki so freely."

"Times have changed old man," Jiraiya growled.

"Not enough if you felt you needed to hide him from us."

"We weren't hiding him!" Tsunade said angrily. "He was being raised by this village. He has always been Naruto Uzumaki."

"And yet he knows nothing about us! I find it hard to believe that his parents wouldn't have told him anything about his clan!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya became very quiet and exchanged uneasy glances.

"Well?"

"His parents are dead." Tsunade said quietly and reserved.

Kaien didn't seem surprised. 'Of course they are. Were they starting to come to power? Or were you afraid of them establishing…"

"It was nothing like that!" Tsunade was clearly uncomfortable. You could tell by the look on her face that she was trying to decide what to say. She took a deep breath. "Uzumaki was given to him to protect him. It was his mother's name."

Everyone was in shock.

"His mother's name? Why would…" Kaien was confused.

"We have our reasons." Again Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged uneasy looks.

"I think I have the right to know!"

" Kaien! You don't even know Naruto. Why do you have the right to know anything about him!? Just because you may be from the same clan doesn't mean you deserve to know anything!" Tsunade said.

_What's the big secret?_ Sakura looked at Naruto again. _What is in your past._

"So does he even belong to this village? Maybe you stole him…" Kaien was cut off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Tsunade was furious! She had stomped her foot and put a hole in the floor. "All you need to know is that his parents were highly valued members of this village. And when they died Naruto was raised as a member of this village. He was given his mother's name for our reasons. We didn't know that any of the Uzumaki clan existed."

Kaien started to say more, but stopped. He could tell by the look on Tsunade's face that he wouldn't get any more.

The door flew open again. This time it was Sasuke and Iruka. Everyone else was standing outside the door. This made Sakura smile. _Everyone is worried about you ,Naruto._

Tsunade turned around and saw everyone crowding the door, "Ok everyone, come in."

So in came: Neji, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Skikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"Skikamaru, aren't you supposed to be waiting for the representatives of the Village Hidden in the Sand?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, but I asked Choji to wait for them."

"But…" Tsunade pointed to Choji.

Choji replied, "But when Skikamaru told me something was wrong with Naruto I had to come. So I asked Ino to watch for them."

"But…" Tsunade now pointed to Ino.

"Well, I couldn't be left out, so I grabbed Ebisu. He wasn't training Kohnahamaru right now, so he is waiting for the representatives of the Sand."

In spite of herself, Tsunade smiled. _So everyone is worried about Naruto. He's come so far._

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke's deadpan voice snapped Tsunade out of her thoughts. She faced him.

Sasuke took out the Leaf forehead protector and gave it to Iruka. Then he took out the necklace and gave it to Tsunade. "Naruto says thanks for believing in him." Then Sasuke walked over to Jiraiya, "Release me." His voice never fluctuated.

"You're just leaving?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

"I did what he asked. Now I'm leaving."

Jiraiya started shaking with fury, "You mean his sacrifice means nothing to you?! He hoped that once you were in the village…"

"I don't care what he hoped, wanted, wished or dreamed. I keep telling you that I broke my ties with him. If any of you can't accept that it is not my problem."

Everyone had gathered around the door, so as to prevent him from leaving.

"Well, maybe I won't release that sutra and you can stand as a welcome statue at the gate entrance."

"Let him go." Everyone was surprised to hear Sakura's voice.

She was standing beside Naruto, holding his hand. She had a dead serious look on her face and her eyes welled with tears, but they didn't fall. "If you can really leave after everything Naruto has gone through for you. The years of training, searching, and sacrifice. If all of that means nothing to you, then you don't belong here."

No one had ever suspected that Sakura would say anything like that. She had always been so obsessed with Sasuke.

Skikamaru was remembering back when he, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji and Choji set out to get Sasuke back. She had begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back, it was her only wish. _How things change._ But he was glad about how Sakura felt. _Naruto had proven himself time and time again. Sasuke on the other hand…_

Sasuke stood in front of Jiraiya, waiting.

Jiraiya reached out and removed the sutra.

Sasuke turned and walked out.

Everyone just starred after Sasuke, unable to believe that he left. "So how much time do we have?" Tsunade asked.

"Tomorrow is the third day," Jiraiya responded.

Kaien started to say something when Konohamaru burst into the room. He stormed over to Naruto. "What the hell are you doing!? You're supposed to be the next Hokage!" He punched Naruto in the shoulder. Konohamaru is the grandson of the third Hokage and a protégé of Naruto's.

"Konohamaru!" Tsunade started to scold him, but his eyes were full of tears. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Konohamaru…" she said very gently.

He pulled away and turned to look at her, "Ebisu-sensei told me that… You're supposed to be the best healer in the world! You can do something, right!? RIGHT!?"

Tsunade was shaking her head, "Konohamaru…" but he shook his head and ran out. She looked at Kaien, "Do you see what he means to this village."

Kaien just looked defiant, "I stand by my decisions."

Naruto moaned in pain and everyone stood transfixed at what took place in front of them. Naruto's body arched in pain, practically lifting off the bed. This time the blood sprayed from his mouth, splattering Sakura and Iruka. His hands were grabbing onto the bed so hard that he mattress was starting to tear.

Sakura started her healing again. _This is so soon after the last time! Why is this happening!_? She hadn't had time to recoup her chakra.

Ino walked over and started to help. She wasn't quite as advanced as Sakura, but she was very skilled. Then Shizune came over and finally Tsunade. It took a couple of minuets, but Naruto started to relax, except his breathing was still erratic. The four women stayed with him until he was breathing easier.

Hinata left the room. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai followed her. Everyone else stood in silence not knowing how to react. Naruto had always been so strong. It was hard for everyone to see him in such pain.

"Skikamaru, please show Kaien to our guest rooms." Tsunade asked in a very subdued voice. Skikamaru just nodded. He and Kaien left the room together. Still no one else spoke or moved. Tsunade turned to the crowed, "Alright everyone, let's go home for today."

Lee looked over to Sakura and Iruka. They were still standing by Naruto. _With the blood on them, they look like they've been in a fierce battle._ He started to walk towards them, but Tsunade stopped him, "Hokage?"

"It's time to go for today ,Lee."

He looked past her, "Everything is going to be ok, right? I mean you performed the nearly impossible on me." Lee sounded hopeful. Tsunade shook her head. "But…" Lee tried.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day for everyone. Let's get some rest so that we can be strong for Naruto."

Lee looked past her again. He was worried about Sakura and Naruto. He started to protest, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Guy, Lee's sensei, the man Lee most looked up to. "Come on Lee, let's go home for tonight. We will be here tomorrow for them."

Lee again, started to protest, but the look on Guy's face quieted him. Lee just nodded. He left with his team.

Everyone continued to file out until the only ones left were Iruka, Sakura, and Tsunade. Tsunade went over to them. "Iruka, go home for tonight."

He shook his head, 'I want to stay with him."

Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to clean up Iruka. It's ok, I'll stay with him."

Iruka looked down at himself. _I didn't realize how much blood I was covered in._ He nodded to Tsunade, looked at Naruto again, then left.

Tsunade turned to face Naruto. For now he was fine. _How long can you last._ "Sakura…"

"I want to stay. I know the most of how to help when the spasms come."

"Sakura you're tired and you need to clean up. Don't worry, I'll stay with him."

"But…"

"No. I'm going to need everyone at their best tomorrow. Go, get some sleep, re-charge your chakra, and clean-up."

"I can't leave him. What if something happens when I'm not here. What if…" She felt like she wanted to cry, but she had no more tears.

"Sakura, if anything happens, I will be here. I won't leave him alone."

Sakura looked to Naruto, his face still looked troubled and in pain.

"Sakura, you are going to need to be strong for tomorrow."

"Lady Hokage, don't say…" But Sakura could tell that Tsunade had prepared for the worst. _I should do the same._ She looked to Naruto, _NO! I can't give up! Naruto never does._ Sakura remembered the Chunin exam. It was the first time Naruto really showed his strength. Sasuke had wanted to hand over their heaven scroll to the grass ninja (who was Orochimaru in disguise). Naruto had stopped Sasuke. _Naruto kept fighting until Orochimaru hit him with some strange jutsu. Then Orochimaru came after Sasuke. I was so worried about Sasuke. He was all I could think about, he…_

Bitterness started welling up in her. _Why didn't Sasuke stay! Why couldn't he care about Naruto! Not that it would have made this situation better, but it would have been easier knowing that Naruto didn't…didn't"_ She just couldn't bring herself to finish her thoughts. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. She whispered softly to him, "The first kiss you get from me and you sleep through it." She was hoping he would turn red and open his eyes. But it didn't happen. She very reluctantly left his side.

When Hinata had left the room earlier, she had stood against the wall. _Why? Why is this happening? Naruto…_ She slid down the wall and felt something big and furry next to her. When she looked up, she got a big sloppy tongue in her face, "Akamaru." He looked at her and whined. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure Hinata?" Kiba came over and sat beside her.

She nodded, but there were tears falling.

"You can talk to us Hinata, we are comrades." Shino was standing in front of her.

"I need to be stronger, I shouldn't be crying, but…but…" The tears had chocked her up.

Kurenai came over, "You do need to be strong as a shinobi, however, strength comes in various forms." She looked over her team. She was proud of all of them. They had come along way together and individually. "I'll see you tomorrow." _They will take care of each other._ Kurenai left.

Kiba knew why Hinata was so upset, "Hinata, you haven't failed Naruto, there wasn't anything we could do to keep Sasuke here."

"We should have tried harder." Hinata said softly. "Naruto never gives up, but none of us did anything to stop Sasuke."

"We could have reduced the village to rubble and not have gotten Sasuke to stay." Kiba said gently.

"Sakura was right. If Sasuke couldn't recognize Naruto's sacrifice, then he isn't apart of this village." Shino said.

At the mention of Sakura, Kiba got angry. _If it wasn't for that damn promise to Sakura, Naruto wouldn't be in this situation._

Skikamaru and Kaien came out. "Hey Skikamaru! What's going on?" Kiba called.

"The Hokage is sending everyone home for the day. She's going to stay with Naruto overnight."

Kiba and Shino nodded. Shino looked over to Hinata, "Did you want to see Naruto? I'm sure the Hokage won't mind."

Hinata shook her head, but didn't move.

Others started to come out of the room. When Guy's team came out, Neji saw Hinata, and went over to her.

_I hope he's not gong to be mean to her_, TenTen thought. Even though Neji and Hinata are cousins, the have never been close. For awhile, Neji couldn't even stand Hinata. It had to do with Hyuga clan issues. But over the years, they have gotten better with each other.

Neji looked down at Hinata and called her name. She looked up, not knowing what to expect. But Neji had his hand out stretched. She look at it, not sure what to do.

"Naruto never hid his feelings. I don't think he would want us to start." Hinata nodded, grabbed Neji's hand and stood up. "It's true we must be strong, but I have found that Naruto drew his strength from his emotions. I think that is where we will find our strength to help him through this."

Hinata nodded and smiled. Everyone else nodded as well and left as a group, except Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba was still outside the door. Iruka was the next to come out. He didn't look around, he just looked straight ahead. He was still holding Naruto's forehead protector in his right hand which was at his side. He was showing no emotion, but Kiba could tell that he was very upset. This made Kiba even more angry.

Finally, Sakura came out. Kiba stood right in front of her. His eyes were blazing, "This is your fault!"

Sakura looked him in the eyes, but she wasn't angry or defensive.

"If you wouldn't have forced Naruto to make you that damn promise he wouldn't be like that!" Kiba's voice got louder and angrier with each word. Sakura just stood there. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself." Even Akamaru was scared, he was standing by with his head down and whimpering.

"Nothing."

This took Kiba by surprise.

"You're right, Kiba. I've thought of that promise for days now. If I could go back, I never would have asked it of Naruto."

"Everyone else might over look it. Hinata may even forgive you, but I never will. Not just for Naruto, but for Hinata. Come on Akamaru." Kiba turned abruptly and left.

_I don't blame him, he's right. All I could think of was Sasuke. I wanted him back, I felt as though my world was going to end if Sasuke left. Naruto supported me the whole time. He seemed to be the only one who understood how I felt. It was because of wanting to help Naruto get Sasuke back that I became a medical shinobi. I wanted to be able to protect both of them. But now..._ Sakura stopped, she hadn't even realized she was walking and had left the hospital. She was standing in front of Naruto's place.

_I couldn't stand Naruto for the longest time. There was so much I took for granted, so much time wasted. And now…_ Tears started falling again, but these were tears of anger, not sadness. _I'll never forgive myself and I'll never forgive Sasuke._ Sakura took a last look at Naruto's place and went home.

In the shadows, a figure moved.

Back at Naruto's bedside, Tsunade watched over him. When she was sure that they were alone, she took out the necklace Sasuke handed her earlier. "You damn fool. Didn't Jiraiya tell you that Sasuke wasn't worth it. Didn't he tell you to forget about Sasuke. Didn't he…" She had tears welling up in her eyes. _Damn it! I'm the Hokage, I shouldn't cry. But when see looked down at Naruto again, they spilled out. She lifted his head and put the necklace on him._

"_This is yours. You won it fairly. I said this would be the last time I would give in to hope." She was still looking at him, "But you wouldn't want that. There are others who will carry on your dream. I won't give up on hope, but the necklace is yours." She smiled at him. "You proved me wrong and that doesn't happen often. I want you to keep the necklace to show you my promise that I'll never give up." She stayed by his side all night._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_In the morning, Jiraiya was the first one there. "How is he?"_

"_Still alive, if that's what you mean." Tsunade was sitting on the bed with Naruto, her back to the door._

"_Was it a rough night?" Jiraiya walked over and stood behind Tsunade._

"_He had several spasms. I wanted to help him, but I didn't. I let him go through that pain without doing anything. I thought maybe Sakura was prolonging the inevitable. There was one spasm were he stopped breathing and his chakra was gone. I thought it was over, but he started breathing on his own and his chakra slowly came back. It seems that Sakura hasn't made any difference, although I won't tell her that." Tsunade had been holding Naruto's hand, she let go, stood up and faced Jiraiya. She was covered with blood. "Yes, its been a rough night. Stay with him while I go and clean up." Tsunade left without even looking at Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya watched her leave and then looked fondly at Naruto. "I guess we all failed you. I'm sorry. None of what happened to the village all those years ago was your fault, but everyone treated you like it was. Maybe if we…" __I guess its to late for what if's._ Jiraiya stood over Naruto, full of regret for all of the things he would never get to tell or show him. "Your parents would have been proud." The thought of Naruto's parents made him feel even worse. "I guess you're going to meet them soon." _Please forgive us._ Jiraiya waited in silence for Tsunade to return.

Several hours later everyone had re-gathered in Naruto's hospital room. Sakura, Iruka, Kaien and Shizune were bedside. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Guy, Kurenai and Tsunade were off to the side, while everyone else stood by the foot of the bed. This included: Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Ino and Choji.

Sakura stood by Naruto and looked at him, _Come on Naruto, you better wake up from this! I'm not giving up yet. You never give up, that's one thing I learned from you. You will prove them all wrong, I know it!_ But Sakura was more tying to convince herself than anything else. She could tell from the look on everyone's face, they had prepared for the worst. _You'll show them wrong, I know it. I know it!_

_I can't stand the thought of waiting around for him to die._ Kiba thought as he looked around the room. _But I can't stand the thought of not being here._ He could tell from the look on everyone's face that they felt the same.

Skikamaru was the last to enter, but he went over to Tsunade instead of joining everyone else. She turned to look at him. "Skikamaru, I thought I told you that you needed to take care of the representatives of the Sand."

"Yeah, well about that…" He leaned in to talk quietly to Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes widened with surprise, "Very well," was all she said. Skikamaru nodded and left.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ino asked Choji. He just shrugged.

A moment later Skikamaru returned, with three other people.

One figure moved ahead, "What has happened?"

Sakura looked up in surprise, "Gaara!" Gaara was the Kazekage, the head of the Sand village. Kages rarely leave their villages. With him were Kankuro and Temari. "Your all here?"

"Do you think we would let the Kazekage travel alone." Temari said, she looked from Sakura to Naruto to Gaara, "Gaara?"

Gaara came closer, Iruka moved so that he could get closer. "Please, what has happened?"

_He's changed so much_, Sakura thought. _He used to be so full of anger and hate. All it took was one encounter with Naruto for Gaara to change. Why couldn't Sasuke…_

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Gaara…I mean Kazekage."

"Gaara is fine. What happened to him?"

Sakura inwardly smiled. _What a difference Naruto makes with people._ She took a deep breath and told Gaara everything.

"That sounds like him," Gaara said when Sakura had finished. He leaned in and placed a hand on Naruto. Gaara closed his eyes and concentrated. You could see the chakra building between his hand and Naruto.

Sakura looked at him worriedly. _Is he trying to do the same thing Elder Chiyo did when she brought Gaara back to life. Naruto would never want that!_ She started to reach for him but stopped when she realized Gaara had opened his eyes.

"When I was lost. I could hear Naruto's voice calling to me. I thought if I could get my voice to reach him…" Gaara stopped and look at Naruto, "I guess I still have a long way to go before I can catch up to him."

Sakura smiled, "He would be happy that you are here. Although, I think he would want to catch up to you." Gaara looked up at her. Sakura looked surprised. _Did he just smile?_

"I came hoping to see Naruto again. I was going to ask for his help. It seems as though he could always be there for everyone. It's just a shame that when he needs help, its beyond our reach." Gaara removed his hand, then straightened.

Kankuro and Temari had been standing behind Gaara. They respected Naruto for his ability to change people. They had seen it first hand with Gaara and then elder Chiyo.

"It's terrible to loose someone with his ability." Temari said.

Kankuro nodded, "He always went after everything with all he had. It was as if everything was personal."

"Don't give up on him yet!" Sakura said. "You know how stubborn he can be. He still wants to become Hokage. He's never gone back on his word and he's not going to start now."

Kankuro and Temari looked at the determination on Sakura's face. They both just nodded to her.

Gaara nodded and turned to go. Sakura called out to him. "Gaara wait. Please stay. I know Naruto would want you to."

"Yes, Kazekage. To Naruto, friends were his family. And I know he counted you as one of his friends." Tsunade added.

Gaara paused. Temari stepped forward, "What would you like to do?"

"As long as we are not a hindrance, we shall stay." Everyone nodded and smiled.

_Well, it looks like the village of the Leaf and the Sand will be allies for a long time,_ Tsunade thought. She smiled to herself. At that moment Naruto moaned. _Here we go._ She prepared herself for the long day ahead.

By afternoon everyone was exhausted. Naruto had several spasms that had stopped his breathing and his charka flow. The first time it happened Sakura started to heal him, but Tsunade stopped her. It was a rough moment for everyone, but Naruto came back on his own. Now after the fourth time this happened everyone was getting worn out.

By evening everyone was at their breaking point. Tsunade had started sending people home, "Listen, this has been a rough day for everyone. Go home, get cleaned up and get some rest. Tomorrow I want everyone in here in shifts. As much as we may want to be here, the village still needs to function." There were no protests. They had all spent the day watching Naruto in extreme pain. Iruka, Sakura, Kaien, Shizune and Tsunade were covered in blood.

_He's going to bleed to death if this keeps up,_ Sakura thought as she tried to stop the bleeding after the last spasm.

The room slowly cleared out. When it was down to the senior shinobi, Kaien and Sakura, Tsunade made an announcement. "I want all of you to meet back here in one hour. Shizune, you go clean up first, I'll stay with Naruto." She turned to Kurenai, "We are going to need your special genjutsu to see what is going on."

Kurenai nodded.

"He's stronger than you give him credit for." Everyone turned to look at Kaien. "I still say he will fight back from this."

"Kaien…" Tsunade said gently."

"No! I believe…"

Sakura stopped listening. As much as she wanted to believe that Naruto could fight back, she could tell he was getting weaker. _Naruto, I…I can't keep believing. I want to. I want to believe that you will come back from this more than anything, but…_

"Kaien! Enough!" This snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. "In one hour we will find out what is happening. Now out of courtesy, I've let you be here. However, if you keep up this attitude, I will bar you from being in here."

Kaien looked angry, but he quieted.

Sakura didn't want to leave, but she knew Tsunade wouldn't give her a choice. Reluctantly she released Naruto's hand and started walking out.

"Sakura," Tsunade called to her. "If you want to stay home, it's ok."

Sakura shook her head, "Thank you lady Hokage, but Naruto and I have been together for a long time. I want to know what is happening with him. I want to know what I…" She stopped and became very quiet. She put her head down.

"Sakura this isn't your fault." Tsunade knew about the promise Naruto made to her. "He would have gone after Sasuke anyway."

Sakura nodded, "I still want to be here."

"Of course," Tsunade responded.

Sakura left and Kaien followed her, "Miss?"

"You can call me Sakura."

"I heard you address that Gaara fellow as Kazekage. Is that right? Isn't he a bit young for that?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes. He is Gaara of the Sand and the Hidden Sand Village's Kazekage. He was inspired by Naruto's own desire to be Hokage."

"The Leaf and the Sand have been enemies for a very long time. I find it hard to believe that one boy made a difference."

Sakura stopped, turned to look Kaien right in his eyes. Her friendly tone was gone. She was exhausted and angry, if Kaien said one wrong word, she would hit him. Old man or not. "That's because you don't know anything about Naruto. I've seen him reach many people. People who had given up on hope, people who couldn't trust anymore, people who felt betrayed by everything. Then they meet Naruto. His own determination and kindness broke through all of that. I can't count the number of people I've seen Naruto turn around." Sakura's voice and temper were rising.

Kaien just starred at her, he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that he had such an influence over people."

With the sincere look on Kaien's face, Sakura couldn't stay angry with him. Her tone softened. "You should talk to Gaara about it."

Kaien shook his head, "I think I've done enough damage. I really believed that he would be the one to handle that jutsu."

"It's easy to believe in him. Come on, let's get ourselves cleaned up."

Kaien nodded and they walked off together.

There was movement in the shadows.

An hour later Sakura, Kaien, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Guy, Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade were back in the hospital room.

Tsunade turned to Kurenai, "Please use your genjutsu and let us know what is happening."

Kurenai nodded and stepped forward, placed a hand on Naruto and closed her eyes. It seemed like days before she opened her eyes. When she did, she quietly said, "You would have made a great Hokage."

"Kurenai, please tell us what you saw," Tsunade asked.

Kurenai nodded, turned to face everyone, and began:

"There was a large gate, Naruto had his back to it as if trying to keep it closed. I called out to him.

'Kurenai-sensei? What are you doing here?'

'Everyone is worried about you.' He gave me a big smile.

'So we're back at the village. That means Sasuke is here.'

'Naruto, why did you do this?'

'What do you mean?'

'That jutsu. The Self-Imprisonment jutsu. Why did you use it? Did you know what would happen to you?'

'I had been practicing with the innkeeper, oh wait, do you know about the innkeeper?'

I nodded, 'Yes, he came back to the village as well.'

'Well, he said that if I used it, I would pass out for a few days. He told me that only the most exceptional shinobi have ever used it. I thought that since I mastered the Rasengan, this would be easy.' He looked over his shoulder. 'I guess it was a little harder than I thought.'

'Naruto…'

'Who's there boy?' I knew that voice, Orochimaru! A snake slid across Naruto's middle, wound around his back, came across his throat and started chocking him.

'Naruto!'

"No! Stay back! He might try to transfer to you if you get too close.' The snake squeezed harder and Naruto went limp.

'Naruto!?'

'I'm alright.' But the snaked stayed around him.

'You won't be for long boy!' I will find a way out of here!' A sword slashed through his leg. I started towards him again.

'No! Stay back! It's ok.'

'But Naruto…'

'So how does Sasuke like being back in the village?'

'Why don't you release that jutsu and you can see for yourself.'

He shook his head. 'If I leave here, Orochimaru will get out. He may try to go after Sasuke again. I can't take that chance. Plus, he may try to do something to the village. I figure, I have one monster inside of me, what's another one.'

'Naruto…'

'Tell Sasuke that he's going to need to keep an eye on Sakura since I can't anymore.' A sword slashed his arm.

'But what about becoming Hokage?'

He smiled at me again, 'Well I think keeping Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest of the village safe comes first. If I keep Orochimaru here, he won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again.'

'That's what you think boy!' This time the sword went through his heart.

Again, I started toward him, but a red chakra enveloped him. His wounds healed and he straightened up. He looked over his shoulder, 'Thanks big guy.'

'Why do you keep saving him you damn fox! Once he dies we can escape!' Orochimaru screamed and I could tell that he and the Nine-tailed fox were battling. This seemed to put a lot of stress on Naruto.

'Naruto, I can't leave you like this.'

'It's ok, tell everyone I'm fine.'

'But you're not, we can help…'

'Kurenai-sensei listen, I've kept my promise to Sakura. I've brought a friend home. And, I'm keeping the village safe. What more could I ask for?'

'Naruto.'

Another snake coiled around him in the opposite direction. When it got to his neck, it bit

down. Naruto's eyes changed to gray ,snake like eyes.

'Come here Kurenai, I want to go home now.' It was Naruto's voice, but I knew it wasn't him. I could see him struggle to gain control of himself.

'It's time for you to go Kurenai-sensei. Tell everyone I'm fine and not to worry about me.'

I could feel him pushing me out. 'Naruto! Wait!' But he just smiled at me as he pushed me out and continued to get slashed and choked by Orochimaru."

Everyone was stunned. They couldn't believe what Naruto had been going through.

"Damn him. Doesn't he ever think about himself?" Tsunade said as she walked up to Naruto and gently started stroking his head. "Damn it!"

"If he's still that strong, can he still wake up?" Kaien quietly asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "It's the fox demon keeping him alive."

"What's that thing doing in him!?," Kaien asked indignantly.

"It's a long story," Tsunade replied.

Kaien huffed, "But it was Naruto's power that pushed Kurenai out."

Kurenai nodded, "I could feel that it was Naruto's chakra."

"Well, that maybe, but he is being tortured by Orochimaru. The fox demon maybe keeping Naruto's chakra going, but eventually his body is going to give out."

Everyone was silent.

"Sakura, stay with Naruto until I get back," Tsunade stated as she started walking out. _What am I going to do?_ "When you leave, make sure you don't share any of this information with anyone. That goes for all of you."

Everyone nodded.

Tsunade left and went back to her office, Shizune followed. Slowly, everyone filtered out. No one talked, lost in their own thoughts of Naruto and how things had ended up like this.

Kaien walked up to Naruto, leaned in and very quietly spoke, "I'm sorry kid. I only saw you as an Uzumaki, not as an individual. I hope someday you can forgive me." And then he left.

Now, Sakura was alone with Naruto. _You moron! Why would you sacrifice yourself like this! You have so much more to offer! So much more to do!_ She just couldn't cry anymore. "My turn to say I'm sorry. I should have never had you make me that promise. We both should have realized that Sasuke made his own choice to leave. No one forced or tricked him. If I would have realized… oh, Naruto. There is so much I wish I would have done with you. So much I wanted to share, and now. And now, I've lost you." Sakura couldn't talk anymore. She sat by his bedside, looking out the window. For a moment, she thought she was a shadow move. She got up and looked closer, but nothing was there so she sat back down and waited.

Tsunade was in her office looking through various bottles and books.

Shizune was watching her. The ingredients and books shocked Shizune, "I hope your not looking for what I think you are!"

"What if I am?"

"Do you really think that is the answer."

"What should I do Shizune? Let Naruto get tortured until his body can't take any more. After putting the village first, do you think he deserves such a death?"

"But we have IV's to help replace what he's losing. We just need to give him time…"

"Time?! How much time Shizune? A week, a month, a year! All the while Orochimaru is..."

Shizune quieted and put her head down.

"Naruto is going to die. There is nothing that is going to stop that. The least we can do is let him die dignified.

Shizune wanted to protest, but she couldn't. She hung her head. Tsunade walked up to her. "I know, Naruto means a lot to me too." Shizune started crying. Tsunade wanted to cry, but as Hokage, she would not let herself. She went back to her searching.

A few hours later, Tsunade was back in Naruto's room. Sakura was half asleep in her chair. Tsunade went over to wake her up. "Sakura, it's time to go home."

Sakura opened her eyes, "Oh, lady Hokage!" She started to scramble to get up.

"It's ok Sakura. It's time for me to take over. Go home."

Sakura nodded, look over to Naruto and started to leave. Then she got a funny feeling that this was going to be the last time she would see Naruto. So she stopped, turned around, went over to him and kissed him on the top of his head, then left.

Tsunade stared after her and waited a few minuets before she moved. She went over to Naruto, but her resolve wavered. _Am I really doing the right thing?_ As if in response to her thoughts, Naruto moaned in pain and then a spasm came. It was just a mild one, but it reminded Tsunade of why she was doing what she was.

She sat down on Naruto's bed. She lifted him up and cradled him in her arms. She pulled out a vile and held it for a few moments. She looked at Naruto's troubled face and made up her mind. She opened the vile and poured it down his throat. "You deserve the dignity of dying as a shinobi." His body started reacting to the poison she had given him. "There were so many things you never got to know. I wonder if things would have been different for you if I'd stayed around after you were born."

She started wondering who took care of him when he was a baby. Were they kind to him? Was he treated like a child or as a demon? "Naruto, have you ever had a lullaby sung to you? My mom had a great one that she sang to me and my brother. Let me see if I can get it right." She closed her eyes, found the melody in her memory and began singing and rocking.

Naruto's body stiffened, relaxed and stiffened again. Tsunade kept singing her lullaby and rocking. Finally Naruto's body relaxed deeply, she could feel the tension and the air go out of him. His arms had been stiff in front of him, but now they dropped to his side and off the bed.

Tsunade kept singing and rocking. Several minutes passed, this time Naruto did not start breathing again. Tsunade stopped singing, "Naruto?" But she could tell that it was over. Tsunade finally let all of her tears fall. She pulled Naruto closer to her and buried her face in him.

Tsunade stayed for a while longer. She laid Naruto back down. _He actually looks peaceful now. I hope you can forgive me. I'm going to need to tell everyone about you. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Tsunade left the room and called two guards over to make sure that no one entered Naruto's room. Then she left to prepare herself for her announcement._

_A lone figure moved in the shadows and then left the village. As this figure left, tears were shed, but the figure never looked back._

_All was quiet in Naruto's room for awhile. However, Naruto's body began to glow and was enveloped with a blinding light. When the light dissipated, Naruto's body was gone._


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 5_

_Hinata __was taking her time walking home, just like yesterday. Her father was very upset with her for taking so long. __But, if I keep my normal routine…_ Walking around the village made the days feel longer.

She was making her way to the ninja academy turned a corner and stopped. There was someone wearing white standing by the swing. The person had a hand on one of the ropes. It struck Hinata that it was a very lonely scene. Then she realized who it was, "NARUTO!' She ran up to him. "Naruto!" But he wouldn't turn around. When she reached him, she placed a hand on his arm. He finally turned to face her, but it looked as if he didn't recognize her.

"Naruto, have you been released from the hospital?" He just looked at her. "Are you alright? Maybe I should get you back?" But Naruto didn't move. He just looked at her. It seemed like he could look right through her. But his face was kind. It was like he was lost. "Naruto?"

He held out a hand to her. Hinata looked at it. _He wants to hold my hand?_ She started to blush, and shakily reached out to him. When she grabbed his hand, she felt chakra flowing to her and enveloping her. She wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. The world around her began to disappear. As she passed out, Naruto's face was the last thing she saw.

--

When she came to, Naruto was holding her looking very concerned. She blushed and started to get up. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"_ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_

"Naruto, your voice sounds strange. Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata stood up, with Naruto's help. He still looked concerned. "No, really, I'm fine."

"_ARE YOU SURE?"_

She was looking right at him, but his mouth never moved. She looked around to see if someone else had spoken.

"_IS SOMETHING WRONG?"_

Again, his mouth never moved. "Naruto, why does your voice sound so strange? It sounded like three voices speaking at once. And how can I hear you? Your mouth hasn't moved."

He looked at her, puzzled. "_SO YOU KNOW ME? WHERE IS THIS PLACE? WHO ARE YOU?"_

"It's me, Hinata Hyuga. This is Kohoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And you…you are Naruto Uzumaki." She was blushing so much that her whole face was red.

"_YOU SOUND SO SURE OF THIS. I WILL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT. CAN YOU TELL ME MORE."_

Hinata looked at him. _So he's lost his memory. I wonder if that is why he's out here. _She smiled at him. _I guess he's stronger than any of us imagined._

"_STRONGER THAN WHAT?"_

"You can read my mind?"

Naruto shrugged, _"I DO NOT KNOW. I HEARD YOU SAY, 'I GUESS HE IS STRONGER THAN ANY OF US IMAGINED.'"_

Hinata nodded. _Can you hear this?_ But Naruto just looked at her. _Let me try something else._ She took a moment, focused her chakra and her feelings. _It's good to have you back._

"_BACK FROM WHERE?"_

Hinata smiled, "I get it now, you can feel my emotions through my chakra and that translates into the words I used."

"_IS THAT BAD?"_

She shook her head. "Can you do that with everyone?"

"_I DO NOT KNOW. WHO IS HERE?"_

Hinata was starting to feel more confident. This time she reached out her hand, "Let me show you around. Maybe you will remember something."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. They took off through the town.

--

At Ichiraku Ramen Shop, some of Naruto's friends had gathered. There was Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Lee. This Ramen Shop had been Naruto's favorite place to eat for years. After Tsunade had sent everyone home yesterday, they all stopped here. Today, they were looking for Hinata.

Neji sounded frustrated, "Uncle should just let her be."

"You just want to get some sleep." Kiba said with a playful tone to his voice.

Neji grunted.

"We are waiting for the girls to check a few places that we cannot," Lee chimed in.

"We're probably missing her by just moments. She's been walking around the village. I think she's trying to avoid thinking about him."

Everyone nodded. They all knew how Hinata felt about Naruto.

"Well, why don't you stay and have breakfast?" Choji asked as he was severed his order.

Neji started to respond when Hinata walked in and bumped into him.

"Oh,!" She said in a surprised voice. "I didn't think there would be so many people here this early. What good luck."

"Hinata! Where have you been? Your father is really worried…" Neji started, then he noticed that she was holding someone's hand. "Hinata, who…"

"Oh! Everyone, look who I have here." She tugged on the hand and Naruto came through the door way.

"NARUTO!!" Everyone said at once. They all gather around him, pushing Hinata off to the side.

"I knew you could beat that stupid jutsu!" Kiba said.

"Your strength never ceases to amaze me." Lee added.

Naruto looked to each person, but his expression never changed, nor did he say anything.

Hinata made her way back through everyone. She placed a hand on Naruto's arm. "It's ok. Come over here." She lead Naruto to a seat. He was looking around like it was his first time there.

Hinata ordered something for him, but before she could sit down, Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back. "What's going on?"

Everyone crowded around Hinata. "Naruto survived the jutsu. He's lost his memory, though."

"WHAT!?" Everyone said, shocked.

"I've been taking him around the village hoping his memory would come back. But so far…" She just shook her head.

"I'm surprised that the Hokage let him out of the hospital in that condition." Shino said.

Hinata nodded, "I thought it was strange, too. Especially how I found him. He was…" She stopped and looked over at Naruto, as if he called her name. "Wait, I'm coming. Excuse me everyone." She made her way over to Naruto.

Everyone watched as Hinata went over and showed Naruto how to use the chopsticks and how to eat the ramen.

Even the shop keeper, Teuchi, was watching Naruto. He had seen Naruto grow up coming to his ramen shop. Teuchi was so happy to see Naruto that he made Naruto his favorite ramen.

"Something's not right. Doesn't Hinata seem off?" Kiba asked.

"Indeed. She is more aggressive and sure of herself than I've ever seen." Shino added.

Neji was going to step forward when Skikamaru came into the ramen shop. "Hey! What's going on? Why is everyone here?"

Choji started to answer when someone spoke from behind Shikamaru. "Is there a problem?" Asked Gaara.

"No Kazekage, no problem. I think."

Gaara walked into the ramen shop followed by Temari and Kankuro. "Shikamaru was showing us around your village. I'm surprised how much…we…are…" Gaara stopped.

Shikamaru followed Gaara's gaze. "Naruto!?"

Temari and Kankuro were also astonished. Gaara started walking towards Naruto. Kankuro was going to say something when he got pushed from behind as Sakura, TenTen, and Ino tried to push into the ramen shop.

"Hey what's everyone doing here?" Ino asked.

Sakura started to say something but she noticed that everyone was looking at the same point. She followed everyone's gaze and her heart missed a beat. "N…Na…Naruto?" She too, started to push through everyone to get to him.

Gaara had sat down beside Naruto on the opposite side of Hinata and just stared at Naruto. Naruto returned his gaze, but this time there seemed to be the light of recognition in his eyes.

"What do you mean you're the same?" Hinata asked.

"No one said anything, Hinata." Kiba said. Now everyone was starting to get worried. Something just wasn't right. Only Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata seemed not to notice anything was wrong.

Naruto smiled and held his hand out to Gaara. Gaara grasped it. Immediately chakra flowed from Naruto's hand, enveloping Gaara.

"No! Stop!" Kankuro shouted. But it was to late. Gaara was completely surrounded by Naruto's chakra. It lasted only for a few seconds, but when it was gone, Gaara closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

--

Back in the hospital, Tsunade was walking up the hall and trying to figure out what she was going to say to everyone, when Shizune come running up to her. "He's gone! Naruto, he's gone!"

"Shizune, you knew that I was…"

But Shizune was shaking her head, "No! His body! His body is gone!"

Tsunade was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there is nothing in Naruto's room!"

They both ran to Naruto's room. Tsunade flung the door open so hard that it came off of it's hinges. The room was empty. "What went on in here!?" Tsunade bellowed to the guards.

"Nothing. No one went in or out until Shizune."

Tsunade looked around, there was nothing out of place. The windows were closed. _What the hell is going on?!_ "Shizune! Get that old man over here! Also, summon Iruka, Jiraiya , and Kakashi." Tsunade stormed off.

--

Everyone had gathered in Tsunade's office. But the announcement she made surprised everyone.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Iruka asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"You heard me. Last night Naruto passed away. I was planning on making the announcement this morning." Tsunade stopped, her emotions were starting to get the better of her. "Shizune is the one who found his room empty." She looked at Kaien. "What is going on? Is this still part of the jutsu?"

Kaien shook his head. "I don't know."

_Could one of his friends have taken him? But why?_ Tsunade just couldn't put the pieces together. "Alright! Everyone, fan out! Find everyone who was in that room yesterday!"

Everyone nodded and left expect for Tsunade and Kaien. She got up and started looking through her books. "If I find out that you have something to do with this…"

But, Kaien looked very concerned. "No, I do not. I know that you have no reason to believe me, but I have nothing to do with this."

"We'll see."

They waited in silence.

--

Gaara opened his eyes to find chaos going on. Temari and Sakura were by him. Sakura was trying to perform her healing jutsu, but neither were looking at Gaara. Hinata was being held back by Neji. "No, really, he's going to be ok. The same thing happened to me. It's ok…" But her words were falling on deaf ears. Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru all had a hold of Naruto. But he wasn't struggling, in fact, he was the only one actually looking at Gaara.

"_ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. Your voice sounds different." Gaara started to stand.

Now, everyone turned to face Gaara. Temari was the first to speak, "Gaara are you alright? Whose voice sounds different?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He looked around and started towards Naruto, but Temari stopped him. "Doesn't his voice sound different to you?"

"Whose voice?"

"Naruto's"

Everyone looked at each other. Shino spoke first, "He has not said anything."

Now, Gaara was confused.

"_ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT?"_

Gaara looked at Naruto, "Yes, really, I'm fine."

No one knew what was going on. No one, expect Hinata, "Kazekage, you can hear him?"

Gaara looked at her and nodded.

Hinata smiled. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but if you focus your thoughts and chakra, he can hear you.

Gaara tried, _Why did you do this to me?_

"_I AM SORRY. IT FELT AS THOUGH I KNEW YOU AND SO FAR, NOTHING HAS FELT FAMILIAR."_

"I see."

"Nothing, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

He shook his head.

Everyone else was looking at each other in confusion. "So you mean that he doesn't need to speak? He can read and send thoughts?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata and Gaara nodded.

"Can he read everyone's mind?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

Hinata shook her head. "I thought it was just me, but now Gaara too."

Everyone looked at Naruto. Sakura felt heart broken, _It isn't Naruto. It may look like him, but it's not."_

"I think we should get him to the Hokage." Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded. He looked at Naruto. "Are you going to fight us?"

"_NO, BUT WHO IS HOKAGE? IS IT A RELATIVE OF KAZEKAGE?"_

Hinata laughed, "No. It's the leader of this village. Gaara is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand, so he is Kazekage."

Naruto nodded, but no one moved.

"He said that he will go willingly." Gaara informed everyone as he pushed past Temari and went over to Naruto.

No one knew what to do. "Neji you can let me go. It's ok," Hinata said.

"I'm not sure you are who you say you are."

She just smiled, "Neji, it's ok." He reluctantly released her. She went right over to Naruto. "It's ok everyone, really." She gently put a hand on Kiba & Shikamaru. "Really, we'll go willingly."

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other, then at Kankuro and Lee. They all nodded and slowly let go.

Naruto didn't move. Hinata grabbed his hand, "Come on. I'll show you the way." He smiled at her and then nodded. Gaara followed.

Shikamaru looked worried. "I think we should all go. Just to make sure nothing happens."

Everyone nodded and started to leave the ramen shop. Sakura was standing there, her face was flushed red. When Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand, he looked at her very fondly. _When did he start looking at Hinata like that? He never seemed to notice her feelings before._

Sakura was still mulling it over when Ino came beside her, "What's the matter Sakura, jealous?"

"No! Of course not! I just…I just…" But she couldn't put her feelings into words.

"Come on, let's go." Ino giggled as she smacked Sakura on the shoulder on the way out.

The group hadn't gotten very far when Naruto looked up and saw the monument to the former Hokages. In the mountainside, overlooking the village, five figureheads were chiseled. These represented the four previous and the current Hokage.

When Naruto saw this, he stopped moving and just stared at the figureheads.

"What's wrong," Gaara and Hinata said in unison. Everyone stopped and gathered around.

Naruto started to shake with anger. No one noticed that his eyes had changed to dull gray snake eyes. His fury grew. "_THAT OLD MAN OWES ME!"_

Hinata grabbed her head and went down to her knees. 'Naruto! What are you talking about? Why are you so angry with the Third Hokage?"

Naruto couldn't hear her through his rage. He walked forward only focusing on the mountain in front of him. His chakra was building visibly. He struck out with his hands and his chakra flew off of him in the form of a great white snake.

Gaara put a hand to his head and winced in pain.

"Gaara?" Temari asked worriedly. Kankuro came over to them.

All the other guys went to grab Naruto but they couldn't even get close to him because his chakra was surrounding him like a force field.

"NARUTO! STOP IT!!" Sakura yelled as she too tried to reach him.

All of the sudden a huge frog appeared and knocked the snake out of the way. The two started fighting.

Naruto's fury grew as he prepared for another strike. Hinata passed out and Gaara now gripped his head with both hands.

Sakura knew where that frog had come from. She looked around trying to find Jiraiya. He was standing on top of one of the near by buildings. He jumped down in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked at him with those gray eyes, full of fury. Jiraiya knew those eyes, they were Orochimaru's. _So Orochimaru won the battle and instead of getting Sasuke's body, he got Naruto's._ This made Jiraiya very angry. _If I could, I'd rip Orochimaru out of him and shove him into Sasuke! Naruto doesn't deserve this fate!_

Naruto stared back. "_WHY ARE YOU IN MY WAY! HE OWES ME!"_ Of course, only Gaara could hear him since Hinata had passed out.

Jiraiya went to reach out to Naruto, but he couldn't get through Naruto's chakra either.

Gaara started walking towards Naruto. Temari tried to stop him, "You shouldn't go near him!" But Gaara shrugged her off and kept going.

Jiraiya was trying hard to contain his anger. "So, you think you've won, Orochimaru! Do you think that we won't take action because you're in that body!"

Sakura was horrified. _You mean that Orochimaru has taken over Naruto's body! After everything he did to protect Sasuke from that, this is the out come! It's not right! Naruto's only ever looked out for everyone else! He…_

Jiraiya was getting prepared to use the Rasengan, when Gaara came from behind Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto spun around to face him.

Jiraiya was surprised. _How did he get through that wall of chakra!?_

"Naruto. This isn't your anger." Gaara said very calmly. "This isn't what you really feel."

"_HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" _But, when he saw how much pain Gaara was in, he stopped. _"GAARA? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT IS WRONG?"_ Naruto's anger was completely gone and the snake disappeared. He placed a hand an Gaara, again the chakra was visible. When it was gone, the two men were looking at each other. _"I AM SORRY. I DID NOT REALIZE…"_

"It's alright. I think Hinata needs your help." Gaara stepped aside showing Neji cradling Hinata. Naruto went right over to her and knelt down. Neji jerked her away. Naruto looked at him very sincerely, he reached out and placed a hand on her arm. His chakra enveloped them both. Hinata opened her eyes and with her other hand placed it on Naruto's check. "It's ok. I'm fine." They looked into each other's eyes very fondly.

Sakura's face went red again.

"What IS going on?!" Jiraiya was very confused and angry.

"We're taking him to the Hokage. I'll explain along the way." Shikamaru said.

Jiraiya nodded and the group headed out. No one noticed the eyes watching from the shadows.

--

Jiraiya had signaled to the others that were out searching to come to the Hokage's office. They gathered outside her office. Everyone stared at Naruto and wanted to say something. But Jiraiya silenced them with a look, "Let's get to the Hokage first." _I don't think anyone is going to believe this. I'm not even sure I do._

Everyone went inside. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes. "Kaien, what's going on?"

Kaien walked up to Naruto. "Do you remember me?"

Naruto shook his head.

"How do you feel?" But, Naruto just stared at him. Kaien tried again, "How do you feel?"

"He feels fine, just confused." Hinata said.

"I'm asking him."

"He answered you. You just couldn't hear him"

"So, are you the only one who can hear him, Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

'No, Gaara can hear him, too." Gaara, who had been standing behind Naruto, stepped forward.

"Alright! Let's get to the bottom of this," Tsunade growled.

And so started the interrogation.

--

Hours later, everyone was frustrated and exhausted. The answers were coming slow since they had to wait for Hinata or Gaara had to translate.

"There has to be an easier way," Tsunade huffed.

Naruto looked at Hinata, she nodded. The he looked at Gaara, he nodded. They all closed their eyes for a few moments.

"What's going on?" Tsunade was ready to break something.

All three opened their eyes at the same time. Hinata was the first to speak, **"This should speed things along. As I said earlier, the first thing I remember is standing by a tree. I felt mixed emotions about standing there, but I couldn't make sense out of what I was feeling. Then Hinata came up to me. I was so relieved to find someone."**

No one knew how to react. "Hinata, why are you…" Tsunade started.

Next was Gaara, **"They have agreed to act as my voice. I do not seem to have the ability to speak and this method will make answering you question easier."**

"Will they be like this forever!?" Temari asked very concerned. _Gaara can't act as the Kazekage if he is like this._

Naruto shook his head. Hinata responded, **"We can change our bond at any time. I just thought this would make answering questions easier."**

Tsunade and the others looked dubious, but she proceeded, "Who are you?"

Gaara: **"Hinata seems to think that I am someone named Naruto Uzumaki. She seemed very sure of this, so I took her word for it."**

"So you don't remember anything?"

Naruto shook his head.

"What about Gaara?"

Hinata: **"I remembered a feeling when I looked at him. It felt like we were the same in some way and that he was some how important to me."**

"So how is it that only Hinata and Gaara can hear you?"

Gaara: **"When Hinata came up to me, I was so glad that someone was here and seemed to know me. I reached out to her with everything that I am. I think it was a little overwhelming because she passed out. When she came to, she could hear me. It was the same when I reached out to Gaara."**

"What do you mean by 'reached out'."

Hinata: **"I do not know if I can explain, let me show you."**

"Wait! I don't want anyone else to end up like that."

Sakura felt a little disappointed,. She was going to volunteer. _Wait, stupid! This isn't Naruto! He's nothing like him! It's someone pretending to be him!_

Gaara: **"That is alright. I can show you with these two."**

Naruto turned to Hinata and she faced him. They grasped hands. Once again, Naruto's chakra became visible. It surround Hinata and then vanished.

"That's what happened to Gaara when Naruto shook his hand." Shikamaru confirmed.

Hinata looked at him and giggled, "That felt different than the last time."

Gaara: "That is because you are now familiar with me. It is not so overwhelming any more."

Hinata stood up on her tip toes and kissed Naruto's cheek, she smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded. _"ME TOO."_

Hinata was a little surprised, _"WE CAN STILL TALK LIKE THIS?"_

Naruto winked at her, _"THEY DO NOT NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING. RIGHT, GAARA."_

Gaara looked over, very slightly and winked.

"Alright! What's with the personality change in Hinata!?" Tsunade growled. She hadn't noticed the exchange with Gaara.

Naruto just shook his head. Hinata turned back to respond to Tsunade. **"I do not know. This is all new to me as well."**

"So why did you attack our monument."

Naruto actually looked embarrassed. Gaara responded, **"I am sorry. I do not know why I reacted that way. Gaara said the anger was not mine. All I know is that someone's image in the mountain made me angry. So much so that all I could think of was destroying it."**

Tsunade didn't know what to do. She wanted him to be Naruto, but nothing about him was like Naruto. She sat back and sighed. _The only reason he thinks he's Naruto is because Hinata said so._ Tsunade looked back over them. "Ok. You three, please go into the next room. I need to talk to everyone."

Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto nodded. Hinata lead them out.

"Do you think it's wise to leave them by themselves?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade nodded, "I have guards in there." She sighed heavily, "What the hell is going on? Is he Naruto? Is he Orochimaru?" Her head was spinning.

"He is neither and both. Probably all three." Kaien said.

"What's that supposed to mean? This isn't the time for riddles old man." Jiraiya hissed.

"It all makes sense if you know the legend of the Silent Warrior." Kaien responded, there was none of the brashness to his voice anymore.

"Do you really think that Naruto has become the next Silent Warrior?" Tsunade said with surprise.

"Impossible!" Jiraiya exclaimed. But Kaien nodded.

"I'm sorry, but could you fill the rest of us in on this legend?" Iruka asked. The worry still clear in his voice.

"Go ahead Kaien," Tsunade nodded in his direction.

--

There was a young warrior who had lost his parents. He was taken in by his uncle, who was the high priest of the Uzumaki clan. As high priest, he trained all the young warriors. At first, he did not want to train his nephew, since he was the only family the high priest had left.

But the young warrior wanted to protect his clan. So after much arguing, the high priest agreed to train him.

The young warrior soon rose to the top of the warriors. He even convinced his uncle to teach him some of the most secret jutsus, which included the self imprisonment seal.

As the warrior grew up, many thought that he would be the next clan leader, as the current clan leader was aging and had no heir. But one day a rival clan attacked. One of their warriors had developed a new powerful jutsu and decided to wipe out the Uzumakis.

The young warrior saw his friends and clansmen being slaughtered. Everything the Uzumakis did was repelled. So the young warrior made a decision. He trapped the warrior of the rival clan, who was wielding the new jutsu. And before anyone could stop him, he performed the Self Imprisonment Jutsu. It was something none of the rival clan had seen before and so they withdrew.

Only the high priest knew what would happened when that jutsu was used. His nephew was brought to him. The high priest started making the funeral arrangements. There had never been anyone who survived this jutsu. The high priest knew that on the third day, his nephew would be dead. That is why the jutsu had been hidden away.

On the third day, the devastated high priest walked into his nephew's room, ready to take his body for the funeral. But there stood the young warrior, who greeted him with a smile. The high priest started asking many questions, but the young warrior would not speak. As much as the high priest tried, his nephew just would not say anything. The high priest didn't really care, he was just happy his nephew was alive.

As the warrior recovered, he began training again. But he never spoke a word. During a training session, he was able to use the power that the rival clan had used. But it was different in that it was more powerful. Many were impressed with his abilities, but felt that they couldn't follow a clan leader if he could not speak. Instead, the high priest was made the next clan leader with his nephew by his side. The Uzumaki clan once again rose into prominence.

--

"That's a ridiculous story! It's the kind of "Legend" that every clan has. The invincible warrior who make the ultimate sacrifice for the good of the clan." Jiraiya spat.

"It seems to match what is happening to Naruto." Kaien responded.

"So what does that mean for Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Kaien shrugged, "I don't know. What happens when you mix three very different things together?"

"You get something completely different." Everyone turned to look at Neji. He was clenching his fists. "He really isn't Naruto anymore."

It was hard enough for everyone to accept Naruto's death, but this?

"Can we be sure that it isn't Orochimaru? I saw his eyes transform. I would know Orochimaru's eyes anywhere." Jiraiya stated.

"I don't think so," Tsunade stated, "from what you told me, Naruto showed real concern for Gaara and Hinata. That is something Orochimaru could never do."

"So now what?" Shizune asked. "Do we still treat him like Naruto?"

Tsunade just couldn't take this all in. "I don't know. Kiba, go and get Kurenai. We'll be needing her ability again."

Kiba nodded. He and Akamaru took off.

"Bring them in." Tsunade said to Iruka.

He nodded and went to get them.

Tsunade looked around the room at all of the agonized faces. _This is so hard for everyone. As shinobi , we all prepare to deal with death. It's not easy, but we know that it is part of our life. But this? How do you prepare yourself for something like this?_

Tsunade was jolted out of her thoughts. As Iruka brought the three of them back in, Hinata was humming a song. Tsunade's head and heart were thumping. _It can't be!_ She stood up and walked over to them, standing in front of Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune called.

"Hinata, that song. Where have you heard it?" Tsunade couldn't contain her shaking.

Hinata shrugged, "It's stuck in his head. So now, it's stuck in mine. Do you know it Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded, it was the lullaby that she had sung to Naruto.

Naruto looked her in the eyes. **"Don't worry Granny Tsunade, it will all work out." It was Gaara's voice, but Tsunade knew that it was Naruto's thoughts.**

**Everyone gasped at what Gaara had said. Naruto always referred to Tsunade as Granny since she hid her age with a jutsu. It was his way of reminding her that she wouldn't fool him.**

**Tsunade reached out and pulled Naruto into an embrace. He didn't return it but he didn't pull away. Even without Kurenai, Tsunade had her answer of who she was holding. Inspite of herself, she once again shed tears.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This isn't going hurt him, is it Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata nervously asked.

Kurenai smiled, "No. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She looked at Naruto, "May I?"

He nodded.

Kurenai closed her eyes and once again entered into Naruto's mind and heart. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Well Kurenai?" Jiraiya asked.

"The same gate as before, but this time, it was standing wide open. Inside was a hug flame made up of three different chakras, black, red and blue. The black and the red are the largest, seeming to fight against each other. The blue chakra surrounded the other two and kept them contained. However in places I couldn't tell the difference among the chakras. They seem to be combining."

"So it is as Kaien said. He is all of them and none of them at the same time." Iruka said.

"But parts can come out as evidenced by Orochimaru's anger and Naruto's nickname for me." Tsunade said. She was deep in thought. "We haven't seen the fox demon yet. Who knows how that part will show itself. Unless…" _Unless we try to bring out more of Naruto's personality and memories._ She made her decision.

"Naruto and Hinata. I'm going to let you go freely throughout the village. Hinata, I want you to help bring out Naruto's memories."

They nodded. "But what about Gaara? He has to be with us." Hinata went over to Gaara and grabbed his hand and clung to his arm. "We don't want to be separated."

This took Tsunade by surprise. She didn't think about Gaara's involvement. "Well, Kazekage, what do you want to do?"

Gaara smiled, "I wish to stay with them."

Naruto walked over to the two of them and put a hand on a shoulder of each. Hinata and Gaara spoke at the same time, **"Thank you for giving us our freedom. There is something that we need to do. We will be on top of your monument."** Red chakra surrounded them and then they disappeared.

Everyone was in shock. _Have I made a mistake!?_ Tsunade thought.

"Come on everyone, let's get to the top of the monument." Kaien said.

"Why!?" Temari said in a stern voice.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, think about what tonight is." Kaien said.

"It's night already," Jiraiya said surprised. "I didn't realize this took all day."

"What is important about tonight?" Sakura asked.

"It's a demon moon." Kaien responded.

"Demon moon?" Neji asked.

"Come on. Let's go. It's something you should see once in your lifetime." Kaien said as he walked to the door. He held it open as everyone filed out of Tsunade's office.

--

On the hill top, the three of them were staring at the moon. It was huge and blood red.

"It's beautiful." Hinata sighed. Gaara nodded. They both felt exhilarated.

Naruto the most. He felt as if his heart was going to leap out of his chest. His eyes had turned fiery red. He closed his eyes and let his chakra build. Hinata and Gaara looked at him, their excitement growing. Naruto's eyes flew open and his chakra flew off of him into the night sky to the moon. All of the sudden red flowers started falling out of the sky.

Hinata started spinning and giggling, her hair flowing out behind her. Naruto thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. _"BUT MY MEMORIES ONLY GO BACK ONE DAY."_

"Hey! I heard that!" Hinata called as she gathered the flowers and ran to Naruto. Gaara smiled and also started to gather flowers.

Everyone else had come to the top of the mountain at that point. They all stopped in awe at the sight before them. The flowers were still falling, practically glowing in the moonlight.

"This is amazing!" Sakura said as everyone started fanning out.

"THIS is a demon moon." Kaien was talking in a reverent tone. "I've seen it once before. When the moon takes up most of the night sky and is blood red, the tailed demons will find their hearts."

"What are these flowers?" Temari asked.

"Naruto has the Nine-tailed fox, so that will make these fox flowers. Each tailed demon will produce different flowers."

"I didn't realize the tailed-demons could produce something so beautiful." Sakura said.

"It's a way to replenish the chakra of the world." Kaien replied.

"I don't understand," Neji walked up behind Kaien. "I thought charka was inside of people, how can flowers replenish chakra?"

Kaien smiled, "Understanding chakra may seem simple, but there is a lot you still need to learn. You are very young yet."

"But…" Neji wanted to know more, but Kaien would not say anymore.

Gaara had come up to Temari and Kankuro. He held out some of the flowers to Temari, "A way to say thank you, sister." Temari and Kankuro were in shock.

"Gaara…" Temari didn't know what to say.

Gaara turned to Kankuro, "I didn't think you would like flowers…unless you could make poison out of them." He smiled and walked back to Naruto, leaving the two of them speechless.

Naruto was placing flowers in Hinata's hair. Gaara came over and stood near by. They were all very content. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. _"ARE YOU READY TO GO?"_

Hinata shook her head gently. _"NO. I WANT TO STAY HERE. IT'S SO AMAZING. THE THREE OF US SHOULD STAY LIKE THIS."_

Naruto shook his head. _"I CANNOT STOP TIME. WE MUST MOVE FORWARD."_

Gaara nodding in agreement, _"AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO STAY, MY VILLAGE NEEDS ME. I WILL NEED TO GO BACK SOON."_

Hinata sunk into Naruto. _"I UNDERSTAND. BUT I DON'T HAVE TO LIKE IT."_

Naruto held her close, _"WE WILL STILL BE TOGETHER."_ She nodded but she stayed in Naruto's arms.

The others had walked around, some gathering flowers, other just talking in the sight. Jiraiya and Tsunade had stayed to the back. "Do you really think Naruto is in there?"

Tsunade nodded, "That song Hinata was humming, it was what I was singing to Naruto the night that I…" Tsunade paused. She didn't like thinking about it. "Plus, he called me Granny Tsunade. It's him Jiraiya. We just have to remind him of himself."

The flowers stopped falling. Without any words or thoughts, Gaara, Hinata and Naruto started moving. When Naruto turned, he saw Sakura for the first time. All day she had been a face lost in the crowd. But now… _"SHE LOOKS SO SAD."_

"Who looks sad?" Hinata asked. But there was no response because Naruto had fallen to both knees.

"Naruto!" Gaara and Hinata said in unison. Everyone came rushing over and surrounded them. Tsunade pushed her way forward. "Naruto, are you alright?" She knelt in front of him. His stomach let out a huge growl.

He looked at Hinata, _"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?"_

Gaara smiled and Hinata laughed. "You're hungry. I guess its been days since you've had anything to eat."

Sakura had made her way over. She still didn't know how she felt about all of this. _Is it Naruto or isn't it?_ Hearing his stomach growl brought back lots of memories. But it was to much, the tears that she thought were gone, started flowing again. She put her head down.

Naruto looked over to her as he stood up. _I make her sad, more so than any of the others._ These were thoughts he did not want to share with the others. He really didn't like making Sakura sad, but he couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much.

"Come on Naruto, let's get you something to eat." Hinata was tugging on his arm. He turned to face her, smiled and nodded.

Gaara had noticed that Naruto had been watching Sakura. He was going to talk to Sakura, but Hinata called for him. _I'll talk to her later._ Gaara went to catch up to the other two.

As everyone left, no one noticed the watchful stare of the shadows.

--

The next day, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Temari and Kankuro went to Naruto's residence.

"**Yuck! Are you sure I live here?"** It was Gaara's voice. It had been decided that Naruto was to choose either Gaara or Hinata to speak for him, instead of the back and forth. So today, it was Gaara.

Hinata was laughing at Naruto's reaction. "Well, you are a boy who lives alone. Of course your place would be a mess."

Naruto just shook his head. Gaara: **"Well, if I am going to live here, then I better get started cleaning up."**

Hinata, Gaara, and Sakura helped. The others just watched.

Sakura came across Naruto's usual clothes. _Should I…_ She took a deep breath, "Hey! Naruto! You can't stay in your hospital clothes. Why not try these." She held up the clothes.

Naruto looked at them, Gaara: **"But I like what I am wearing."**

Sakura's face fell as she let out her breath. She nodded, "But, you really can't stay in your hospital clothes."

Naruto saw how upset she was, so he took the clothes and started to change.

"Naruto! Wait! You can't change in front of us!" Sakura said as she spun around, blushing. She looked over to Hinata, who was still watching Naruto. Sakura grabbed her and spun her around. Even Temari turned her back.

Hinata just giggled.

Gaara: **"I do not think I can wear this."**

The girls turned around. Naruto looked like his old self. Sakura smiled. "Well, that looks better."

But everyone could tell he was uncomfortable. Hinata walked over to him. "How about this?" She took the jacket off. Naruto had a black sleeveless shirt on. He seemed a little more comfortable and nodded at Hinata.

Sakura looked at Naruto. It was odd seeing him without his jacket on. She walked over to him. 'One last piece." She held out Naruto's Leaf village forehead protector. Iruka had given to Sakura that morning. "Here, this may help him to remember who he is."

He looked at it, started to reach for it, but stopped. Clouded memories were trying to surface. He pushed them back and shook his head. Gaara: **"No, I do not think I am ready for this yet. I am sorry. Let us get back to work."** Naruto turned his back to Sakura. _I am hurting her. I do not want to, but…_ But there were memories stirring that made him feel uncomfortable.

Sakura was a little disappointed. _But know he looks more like Naruto. One step at a time._

They all went back to cleaning until Naruto came to the picture of when he was part of Team 7. There was Kakashi, him, Sakura, and…

Gaara paused with what he was doing. As he walked over to Naruto, he voiced Naruto's thoughts. **"Sakura, it looks like we were part of a team. This boy, who is he? Where is he? I do not remember seeing him yet."**

Sakura had stopped what she was doing. _What do I tell him?_ "Well, you see…"

"He left the village. He is now a rogue ninja." Jiraiya seethed.

"**But…"** Gaara's voice quivered in response to Naruto's thoughts. He looked at Naruto, "Naruto?" Hinata also came over, "Are you alright?"

_FAILED! I FAILED! HE IS NOT HERE! MY PROMISE!_ Naruto's hands started shaking. The memories that were trying to come back were painful, he put a hand to his head. _FAILED AGAIN! I FAILED AGAIN! MY PROMISE!_

Hinata put a hand on his arm. "Naruto? What is it? I can't hear your voice."

Everyone had been watching. Sakura was getting angry. _So Sasuke is still causing him pain. I won't that happen anymore._ She stormed over to Naruto and grabbed the picture out of his hand. She placed the other hand on his face to draw his attention to her. "You listen to me! Don't think about that boy! He left a long time ago of his own free will. He is not someone for you to get all worked up about."

Naruto looked a her, his eyes full of confusion. _But my promise…_ Sakura stared right back at him, but her eyes were full of fury. _Is she mad that I did not keep my promise?_

"Do you hear me? There are better memories for you to remember. Forget this picture." Sakura turned and walked away. _I'll keep a hold of this picture. Naruto's been through so much. I won't let Sasuke hurt him any more._

As she walked away, Naruto started to reach out to her, but stopped. He felt really unsure of himself. _Maybe this is wrong. Maybe I should not try to be this Naruto Uzumaki._

Hinata squeezed his arm, "Are you ok?"

Naruto nodded, _"LET US GET BACK TO WORK."_ He looked over to Gaara, who nodded back. But Gaara knew something was still bothering Naruto. Gaara looked over to Sakura. _A failed promise, huh? I need to talk to Sakura, …soon._ But for now, he just helped clean up.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had been closely watching the exchange.

"Naruto hesitating to reach out to someone? That's new." Kakashi said in surprise.

Jiraiya just snorted. _I know the eyes that looked back at me were Orochimaru's. I think he's playing a good act. But…_ Jiraiya just shook his head. None of this made sense.

At mid-day, Temari had Gaara stop. "We better get over to the Chunin Exams. If our shinobi don't see you, they will get worried."

"**Chunin Exam?"** It was Hinata's voice.

Gaara nodded. "Every six months there is a Chunin Exam held in this village. Other villages are invited to participate. Each village can pick who they want as their next chunin, but it is a way to show off in front of everyone."

CHUNIN. The name rang through Naruto's head. _"BUT WHY IS IT IMPORTANT?"_

Gaara responded, "It is the next level of ability for a ninja. You start off as a Genin, next Chunin, then Jonin."

Naruto turned to Jiraiya. Hinata: **"And Sannin."**

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked surprised. 'Yes, Naruto. That's right." Jiraiya replied.

Hinata: **"May we watch?"**

"Wait a minute. Why are you using Hinata's voice. You are supposed to be using Gaara's" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

Naruto shrugged. Hinata: **"He needs for me not to have him as my voice right now."**

They looked over to Gaara and he nodded. "I need to be the Kazekage right now.

Naruto looked anxiously at Jiraiya and Kakashi. Hinata: **"May we go?"**

Kakashi smiled. _Just like Naruto._ He nodded. "I don't think it will be a problem."

Naruto smiled, big. It was just like how he always smiled. Sakura didn't know whether to take it as encouragement or not.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro started to leave. "I must get ready. We will see you there, then." Gaara said as he left. But, Hinata caught his sleeve. "Will we get to sit with you?" But Gaara shook his head. "Not this time. As I said, I need to be the Kazekage."

Naruto and Hinata's faces fell. "But…" she started.

Gaara pulled her into an embrace and looked at Naruto. "Don't worry. We will be able to be together afterwards." Naruto smiled, but he wanted to be with Gaara, too.

Gaara released Hinata and turned to Temari and Kankuro. "Come on, sister, brother. Let's go."

Temari and Kankuro didn't know how to respond. They had never seen Gaara like that before. Gaara looked over his shoulder, "Temari, Kankuro?"

"Yes Gaara! We're coming!" Temari said as she grabbed Kankuro and they followed him out.

"Naruto? What is with the personality changes with Hinata and Gaara?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Hinata, do you feel any of the differences in you?" Kakashi asked.

"Actually, it's like I've found the me that I've always wanted to be." She said as she was cleaning.

"And why are you so attached to Gaara?" Jiraiya asked.

"He's family," was her only response.

Sakura went back to helping clean-up while Jiraiya and Kakashi conferred. "If you apply how Hinata feels to how Gaara is acting, the same could be said for him. It could be that Gaara has become the person he always wanted to be." Kakashi stated.

Jiraiya nodded, "And the 'like family' comment could be like a pack. Foxes run in packs."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, if Naruto has been able to release their hidden potential, it would be understandable that they would all be very close."

"Hidden potential, huh? Or hidden desires? So far all of this has been harmless. But…"

Kakashi shook his head. "Believe in him Jiraiya. I realize that it can be hard to see him as Naruto. But give him a chance."

Jiraiya was going to respond when he heard Hinata's voice, **"Hey! Pervy Sage! What are you and Kakashi-sensei talking about? Is it the Chunin exams?"**

Jiraiya's eyes got very wide and he turned to face Hinata and Naruto. Hinata was still cleaning and giggling. Naruto was standing with his hands on his hips, waiting for a response.

Sakura had stopped cleaning. _More! He's remembering more!_ She was so relieved. _Maybe, I can get Naruto back!_ She almost blushed at her own thought. _He's a close friend! Why wouldn't I feel that way._

_Well, maybe. Just maybe._ Jiraiya felt a little ray of hope. "So what if we were? You wouldn't understand any of it."

Hinata: **"But I would like to know. Please tell me more."**

It wasn't quite the response Jiraiya had been hoping for, but at least Naruto's enthusiasm was there. He glanced at Kakashi, who gave a slight nod.

"Alright! Come over here and I'll try to explain some of this to you."

Naruto started to move, but stopped.

Hinata said, "It's alright Naruto. I don't mind finishing up. Besides, Sakura is here to help me."

Naruto nodded and went over to Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Sakura sighed. _I guess some things never change._ But, this thought brought a smile to her face.

--

At the Chunin exams, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto sat together. Jiraiya and Kakashi stood watching over them.

Naruto looked very interested in everything going on around him.

_I wonder if this is a good idea? The last Chunin exam Naruto attended didn't end very well._ Jiraiya thought.

"Oh, Naruto! Look! There's Gaara!" Hinata said excitedly as he pointed and waved.

Kakashi noticed that Hinata's other hand never left Naruto's. He scanned the crowed and saw that all of Naruto's friends had turned out.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were sitting in the row below Naruto. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were directly behind Naruto. Neji, Lee and TenTen were to the right.

The finals of the exam started. The first several matches went fine. But, by the fourth or fifth match, Naruto was starting to grab his head. He kept trying to reassure Sakura and Hinata he was ok. But as he sat there, memories tried to flood back. But there were three different memories. First, was of releasing chakra to the brat again. Second, was watching the Uchiha boy with evil anticipation. Third, was going after Sasuke and Gaara.

_Which one is right! I do not like the feel of any of these!_ Naruto couldn't take the conflicting memories anymore. He looked at Hinata, _'I AM SORRY, BUT CAN WE GO? I…I JUST CANNOT BE HERE ANY LONGER."_

Hinata wrapped her hands around his and nodded. They got up to leave, but Ino stopped them. "Wait! Where are you going? The best matches are just going to start." Then she noticed how much pain Naruto was in.

Hinata shook her head, "No, Naruto's had enough for today. I'll take him back to his place."

Everyone started to get up to go with them. "No really, it's alright. We would feel terrible if everyone missed out because of us."

Hinata was speaking on her own. Naruto's mind was so confused that he couldn't send thoughts to her. And his confusion was growing. He gripped onto Hinata's hand harder, his was starting to shake. Hinata put her arm under him as support. "I'm here. Don't worry." She whispered softly to him.

He gave a weak smile, but nodded, as they made their way out.

"I wonder what happened?" Ino asked as they watched Hinata help Naruto out of the bleachers.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was seething. Everyone turned around in surprise. No one ever thought that she could sound that angry about Sasuke.

"The Chunin exam that Naruto was a part of was all about Sasuke. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke. The crowd wanted to see Sasuke. Even I…" She closed her eyes at the anger felt at herself for ever putting Naruto second.

"But why…" Lee started.

"When we were at his place earlier, he saw a picture from when we were all apart of Team 7. It caused him a lot of pain. I don't know exactly what he was thinking, but…"

"That he failed to keep a promise." Everyone turned to face Gaara.

"What are you doing over here, Kazekage?" Skikamaru asked in surprise.

"I could feel Naruto's mind growing confused. I came over to try to help."

"How did you know what he was thinking back then, Gaara? Hinata couldn't hear his thoughts." Sakura felt terrible. _That damn promise again!_

"Hinata doesn't know what it's like to have another voice inside of you. It is something that only Naruto and I share. When Jiraiya had mentioned that Sasuke was not here, all he could think was that he failed to keep his promise. He was trying to hide it from us. But that thought overwhelmed him."

Sakura was angry and sad. No one else really knew how to react.

"Now, he has three memories all competing. I believe one from each personality inside of him."

"Can you let us know?" Sakura asked.

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment, then started to speak. "That annoying child! How dare he ask for my chakra!" A pause, Gaara's voice changed slightly, "So this is Sasuke Uchiha! Put on a good show for me!" Another pause and change of voice, "Sasuke wait for us! Don't take him on all on your own!" Gaara opened his eyes. "He also has his current thoughts of not knowing which memory is really his. He doesn't like any of them. He is trying to push them aside. But the more he watches, the more persistent each memory becomes."

Sakura was so angry, at Sasuke, at herself. She put her head down trying to control her emotions.

Gaara walked down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He remembers you a little. But he knows that he causes you pain. He doesn't want to cause anyone pain, but especially you. He just doesn't know why."

Sakura smiled, "Damn him! He never tells me how he really feels. He always…" But she was happy. _It really is Naruto._

--

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were walking through the hallways. "Are you feeling any better?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Naruto was grabbing his head. He couldn't hear Hinata. He felt like he was walking in a void, until a voice called out to him.

"Hello, Lord Orochimaru. Not quite the body you wanted, but it'll do."

Naruto and Hinata stopped. "Who said that? Where are you?" Hinata called.

"Now, now. We don't want to upset Lord Orochimaru any more than he already is." Out of the shadows walked Kabuto.

"What do you want?" Hinata was having trouble holding onto Naruto, because he was starting to shake all over. Hinata had no choice but to let Naruto go. When she released him he fell to both knees, still clutching his head.

"I've come for Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said with a sly grin. "Enough of playing ninja with you Leaf Shinobi !" With that, he charged at Hinata.

Naruto's head was spinning. At the sound of Kabuto's voice, dark memories started to come to the surface. He didn't want them, he was trying to push them back. But when Kabuto had said, 'not playing ninja,' different memories stated to come. Memories of fighting Sasuke. Of desperately trying to get him to come back. Not wanting him to go…to go…to go to Orochimaru!

Kabuto had thrown Hinata against the wall. "Now little girl! I'll show you who you are fighting against!"

Hinata was trying to get to her feet. As Kabuto swung, she closed her eyes and waited for impact. But it never came. When she opened her eyes, Naruto was standing in front of her, blazing with chakra.

"Lord Orochimaru? Why are you protecting that girl?"

Naruto reached out, grabbed Kabuto's arm and flung him down the hallway. Then Naruto started walking towards Kabuto. Hinata could feel the malice in Naruto's intensions. "Naruto! NO!" She tried to call after him, but she couldn't find her voice. She felt as if she was being crushed by his chakra. _"GAARA, HELP!"_

"I'm here Hinata." Gaara had appeared at her side.

"Naruto…"

"Yes, I know. I'll take care of him. Sakura."

Sakura came over to Hinata and Gaara left to help Naruto.

Naruto had had enough with the conflicting memories. With all his strength of will he buried all of them. As deep within himself as he could. _NO MORE! I AM THOSE PEOPLE NO LONGER! I AM MY OWN PERSON!_ He had sent out the white snake that he had used to attack the Hokage monument . But this time it had fiery red eyes instead of the dull gray.

The snake completely wrapped around Kabuto and started squeezing. "You see! You are Orochimaru!" Kabuto yelled with the breath he had left.

Naruto started towards Kabuto when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back and saw Gaara. Gaara shook his head. Naruto nodded and backed down a little. He faced Kabuto again. Gaara: **"You are wrong! I may have had parts of those people, but I am my own person now! I cannot tolerate the flashes of memories any more. The sadness, anger, longing, frustration, and regret! I have rid myself of them all!"**

Naruto walked over to Kabuto and released the snake. **"You need to realize that they are gone. I am my own person. And if you ever come after my family again, I will not hold back."** Hinata had left Sakura and was standing to Naruto's left and Gaara was on his right.

"Your family!?" Kabuto said with disgust as he looked from Hinata to Gaara. "Lord Orochimaru…" Kabuto was getting ready to attempt something when he suddenly found himself surround by all of Naruto's friends including Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Well, well. Orochimaru's lap dog." Jiraiya said menacingly. "We have some questions for you." Jiraiya nodded to Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara, "It's ok, we'll take care of him from here."

Naruto and Hinata were walking out. They walked passed Sakura, who was standing there in shock. _He refuses to be Naruto because of the negative emotions? But, Naruto has good memories. Right!?_ Sakura was devastated. As she thought about Naruto's life, only sad memories came to her. The more she thought the more sad she became.

She turned to watch Naruto and Hinata leave. _Naruto, how were you ever able to keep a smile on your face? How were you able to always support everyone else? You should have ended up like how Gaara used to be. You…_ She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Gaara.

"Don't let it upset you. He is trying to sort out a lot. Yes, a lot of the memories are painful. But, notice that he has never had a problem being called Naruto."

She nodded, but she put her head. Then she shook her head. "No maybe he's right. Naruto's gone through so much. When I think about it, if it were me, I don't know if I could have ever kept a smile on my face."

Gaara spun her around and then let her go. "Do you really think that? That he has no happy memories?"

Tears were welling up in Sakura's eyes. But Gaara smiled at her. "Just think about how much he loves ramen. It will all work out. Trust in him."

Sakura wanted to believe, but… _But I know how painful all these years have been. When I look back now, I can see how Naruto tried to keep his feelings hidden, only showing everyone that smile of his._ She nodded even though she didn't really believe it.

Gaara also nodded. "Temari, Kankuro, let's go." He walked past Sakura and left. Kankuro was right behind him. Temari, however, paused at Sakura. "Every time Gaara is around Naruto, he finds himself a little more."

"You know that Gaara is only acting like that because of the influence of Naruto's chakra." It hurt to even say his name.

But Temari waived her off. "Naruto's always been an influence on Gaara. Shared chakra or not." With that, she walked off after Gaara and Kankuro.

Sakura wasn't sure about anything. She wanted to go after them, but decided to stay and help with Kabuto.

--

The Chunin exams finished without a hitch. Kabuto was kept in a high security cell, under constant guard. Naruto, Hinata and Gaara spent as much time together as they could. But the day quickly arrived for the representatives of the Sand to leave. Everyone had gathered at the gate of Konoha to bid them farewell.

Hinata was having a rough time. "Gaara, we could go with you. Naruto has no family here and my father has Neji. We have no reason to stay."

Everyone gasped at what Hinata said. Gaara shook his head. "As much as I would like for you to come with me. If our connection was ever discovered, my village would loose faith in me. They could think that I had become a puppet of Konoha. Any decision I made in this village's favor would seem suspicious. My village would fall into chaos. I cannot allow that." Behind him, Temari and Kankuro were smiling.

Naruto nodded, but you could see that he was very sad. Hinata started crying. "But, Gaara…"

Gaara stepped forward and pulled Hinata into an embrace. He looked over at Naruto. "We are family now and always. We may be apart, but some part of us will always be together."

Naruto nodded, stepped forward and grasped Gaara's free hand. The chakra started to build, until all three were surrounded. It lasted for a few moments and then was gone. Hinata went into Naruto's arms. Gaara went back with Temari and Kankuro. "Until we meet again." Gaara said with a smile and then they left.

Naruto held Hinata. _"DO NOT WORRY WE WILL ALWAYS HAVE A PART OF HIM WITH US."_

Hinata nodded, but she didn't look up.

Everyone was standing there trying to decide what to do next. Iruka was the first to speak. "So, Naruto. What's next for you?" You could hear the nervous in his voice.

Naruto shrugged. He looked at Hinata. She dried her eyes and left his arms and faced everyone. **"I guess I am going to need to learn how to be a member of this village. Does anyone object to me training to be a shinobi?"**

Everyone felt a little relieved, at least they weren't planning on leaving. Iruka smiled, "Still trying to become Hokage?"

Naruto shook his head. Hinata: **"I just want to be a valuable member of the village. Being leader of a village is the duty of someone from that village."**

Iruka's face fell a little.

Sakura started to say something but was stopped when Kaien put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. Kaien smiled gently at her. He then walked past her to Naruto. "It's time for me to go back to my inn. I hope someday you can forgive me for what I've done to you."

Hinata: **"I…"**

**But Kaien stopped him. "It's alright. Now you work hard and become the greatest shinobi of all times. After all, you still have the Uzumaki name to uphold."**

**Naruto smiled and nodded. Kaien smiled back and started walking to the gate. Tsunade stopped him. "Do you want an escort?"**

**Kaien shook his head. "I can take care of myself. Besides I think the time to myself with do me some good. He looked over his shoulder at Naruto one last time and then he, too, left.**

**Sakura was going to ask something when Naruto's stomach growled. Hinata giggled. "So where do you want to eat?" A pause. "Oh. Ok."**

"**What did he say Hinata?" Sakura asked.**

"**He said that he never got to try the ramen at Ichiraku. That's where he'd like to go."**

**Everyone smiled and looked at each other.**

"**Alright then. Naruto, it's my treat." Iruka said as he started walking towards the ramen shop.**

**Naruto smiled wide, grabbed Hinata's hand and took off after Iruka.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time passed quickly. In one month, Naruto had relearned almost all of his jutsus. He had become very strong. He learned and mastered every jutsu he had been shown. It seemed there was nothing he couldn't learn. However, it had been decided not to teach him the shadow clone or Rasengan.

Then team training started. His team was made up of Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata. Tsunade was undecided on if she was going to add another team member. "Hinata and Naruto can almost be counted as one person., but not at the same time. Let's see how the team training goes. Then I'll make my finale decision.

Team training went fairly smoothly. There were times when it seemed as though one of the personalities was trying to surface, but each time it happened, Naruto pushed those memories and feelings further and further away.

Because of the connection between Hinata and Naruto, they never had to exchange words. This made Sakura feel a little left out, but Naruto never forgot that he was part of a team. Actually, it seemed as though team Kakashi was functioning better than ever, but the team just didn't feel the same.

The time had now come for the new team to begin their missions. They were in Tsunade's office, waiting for final approval.

'I will leave the team as it is. With the work load we have, reducing another team is not practical. Besides, I hear you all work very well together." She looked over all of them. Naruto seemed odd standing there wearing his orange pants, black sleeveless shirt, and his forehead protector around his upper left arm. "Why are you wearing the Leaf insignia like that?"

Naruto shrugged. Hinata: **"It feels better this way."**

Everyone had gotten used to Hinata answering for Naruto. Most could even tell the difference when she was speaking for herself and when she was speaking for Naruto - her voice always went a little flat.

Tsunade looked at him. _So much like Naruto, yet so much not. I wonder how things would have gone if he had never run into Kabuto._ She thought back to the Chunin exams. To how Naruto said that he pushed all memories away. _Well, no more what ifs. It's time to move ahead._ "Alright! I'm starting you off on a C Rank mission. I want to see how well your team works in the field."

Naruto made no reaction. Usually, he wouldn't accept C Rank missions. But now, he did what he was told.

Once they had left on their mission, Tsunade stared out the window, a single tear cascaded down her check. _So much like him, but so much not._ She knew the village would never feel the same.

Each mission was a success. Team Kakashi worked their way back up to A and B Rank missions. Whenever they got close to the Village Hidden in the Sand, they stopped to see Gaara.

Time passed, two more months went by and a forgotten threat was ready to make it's move.

Team Kakashi was setting up camp for the night. They were heading back to Konoha after their latest successful mission. Naruto and Hinata were together, as always. By now, everyone almost thought of them as one person.

Hinata didn't seem to mind. She was just happy to finally be so close to Naruto. Her Naruto. No one knew him like she did. At times, he reminded her of the old Naruto. But to her, his memory was fading. At first, this bothered her. But then she realized it was because the new Naruto had buried all the memories to become his own person. As he accepted himself, so did Hinata. She knew everyone was waiting to get the old Naruto back, but she was happy having him the way he was.

Naruto had just started getting the firewood, when he suddenly stopped. He looked over to Kakashi who nodded. They were being watched. Everyone went into formation.

They heard menacing laughter coming from all around them. "You didn't think we forgot about you, Naruto Uzumaki?" Out of the shadows came Kisame and Deidara of the Akatsuki. "We got all of the tailed-demons. Now it's your turn."

_Damn! I forgot about them coming after Naruto. I wonder if they realize the nine-tailed fox no longer exists._ Sakura thought.

Naruto stood ready to strike. At the sight of Deidara, old memories stirred. _Gaara. He once hurt Gaara._ This made him angry, but it didn't cause him the pain that it used to. He had long since learned how to keep the vague memories under control. It was the thought of someone hurting Gaara that was making him angry.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I love the look on your face boy! You look ready to kill. Let's see how good you've gotten in our absence." With that, all hell broke loose. Akatsuki members were coming out of every where.

_I never realized how many members they had._ Kakashi thought in between exchanging blows.

"Do you want to play tag again, Jinchuuriki?" Deidara taunted as he stretched out his right arm. "Look, I've gotten my arm back. I won't go as easy on you this time around." However, he could tell that Naruto didn't recognize him. _I know what will set him off._ "I've heard that Gaara was revived and is still the Kazekage. We can't have one survivor, I'll have to take him out again. It'll be a new experience for me, killing someone twice."

The look on Naruto's face told Deidara that he hit a nerve. "Come after me if you think you can stop me." Deidara said as he took off through the underbrush. Naruto took off after him.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi yelled, but he was already gone. "Sakura, Hinata!" They were involved in their own battles. _Damn it! They planned this well. Now, Naruto is isolated._

Sakura had seen Naruto chase after Deidara, "Hinata!" Sakura looked over to her. Hinata nodded. They knew that they had to get to Naruto and fast!

Naruto chased Deidara through the underbrush, but Deidara pulled ahead, out of Naruto's sight. Naruto sped up and soon came into a clearing. He was confused at the sight in front of him. Deidara was being held up by the collar of his cloak by a dark haired boy around Naruto's age. Naruto paused, and took a defensive stance.

The boy looked past Deidara shoulder. "So you survived."

"_DO YOU KNOW ME?"_ Naruto had forgotten that without Hinata, no one could hear him. The boy that addressed him was still holding Deidara. Naruto could see three figures hidden in the shadows. _The boy's allies. This seems like a trap within a trap. But who is the prize?_ Naruto's gaze shifted from the boy to his shadowed allies, to Deidara. He never dropped his defensive stance.

"What's the matter Naruto? Where is all of your usual posturing? Aren't you going to start telling me how you are taking me back to Konoha?"

_Why would I…_ Suddenly, Sakura and Hinata were at his side. Hinata placed her hand on his arm. They looked at each other and nodded. Hinata: **"Are the two of you alright? Where is Kakashi-sensei?"**

Sakura, however, was staring at they boy in front of her. Her rage was growing. "SASUKE!" Sakura growled as she walked towards him. "You! This is all YOUR FAULT!"

"What are you…" Sasuke didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Sakura landed a punch that sent him flying. Deidara was freed from Sasuke's grip, so he fled.

Hinata: **"Sakura? Do you know that boy? He seems familiar."**

"Don't think about him, Naruto. He's not worth the effort. Come on, Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us." Sakura wanted to pound Sasuke into oblivion. But she knew that the old Naruto would not have wanted that. _That's not why he sacrificed himself._ She spun around and started walking away, but suddenly someone was grabbing her wrist. "Let me go Sasuke."

"Do you think I can let you attack me without a response. I…" Now, Naruto had grabbed a hold of Sasuke's forearm, hard. Hinata: **"If you know what's good for you, you will let Sakura go."**

"Hinata, do you really think you can take me?" Sasuke said in surprise.

She looked at him fiercely, but said, **"Hinata is not the one talking to you. I am. Now, I will tell you one more time to release Sakura."**

Sasuke was confused. Hinata was the one who had spoken. He looked at Naruto's face. "Why are you so quiet?"

An orange chakra formed around Naruto's hand that was holding onto Sasuke. It burned his skin, but Sasuke stood his ground.

Hinata: **"I said release her!"**

'It's alright Naruto. Don't get worked up over him." Sakura said in an angry voice that was touched with sadness.

"Naruto? But Hinata spoke." Sasuke was very confused. "What's going on?"

"Like you have any right to know! You left the village and left us behind, remember! You cut your ties with Naruto. Why do you care what's going on with him?!" Sakura was getting ready to throw another punch at Sasuke.

"**This is the boy from the picture?"** Hinata's voice asked in a surprised tone.

Sasuke turned to Hinata, "You know who I am."

"I do! But Naruto doesn't remember…"

"Hinata!" Sakura's voice cut her off. "Don't reveal any more! Sasuke doesn't deserve to know what's going on." Sakura landed her second punch.

However, Sasuke was prepared this time. He released her just before the punch landed, pushed away from Naruto and was able to build his chakra enough to lessen the blow. He looked at the three of them.

Sakura was breathing hard, she looked like she was trying to fight back tears. Naruto looked at him with a stoic gaze, no signs of recognition in his eyes. Hinata was holding onto Naruto's right arm, with a look of hatred on her face.

_These people are different from who I used to know. Although, they would probably say the same thing about me._ Sasuke thought as he stood up.

Sakura again, turned around, "Come on guys. Let's go." And she started to walk away.

Hinata: **"Sakura wait. He's a rouge ninja, right? Should not we take him back to the village?"**

"No, Naruto. If Sasuke stepped one foot in the village, he wouldn't make it to the second step. And, out of respect for a friend's final wish, I must keep him alive."

Naruto nodded. He and Hinata followed Sakura, leaving Sasuke behind.

Once they were out of Sasuke's view, Naruto put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Hinata: **"Are you alright, Sakura?"**

Sakura paused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Would you mind doing me a favor. Please don't mention this to Kakashi-sensei, or anyone else."

Naruto and Hinata nodded. Naruto didn't understand all of what was going on. All he knew was that Sakura was very upset and he wanted to do anything to help her.

Hinata had an idea what Sakura was going through. _I feel bad for her. I wish I could help._

They walked back in silence.

They decided to stay where they originally had made camp, since night had fallen. "We will take shifts standing guard. I'll go first." Kakashi said. "Everyone stay alert."

Naruto took second shift, half way through, a strange fog rolled in. He didn't like the feel of it. He walked over to Hinata and tried to wake her, but couldn't. The same with Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto created three of his white snakes with flaming red eyes. He sent one to each of the sleeping members of his team. They coiled protectively around each one. Then he walked out, searching for the presence he felt.

"So, it's you, not Naruto," a voice said seemingly from everywhere.

Naruto stood ready for an attack. _It's that boy again. If I do this right, I can take him back to Konoha. I will make sure he is not harmed. That way the village gets back a rouge ninja and Sakura can keep that promise to her friend._

"You are playing a good act. I didn't think you had it in you, Orochimaru." Sasuke dropped down in front of Naruto. Sasuke stood between him and his sleeping comrades. Sasuke was prepared for a fight as well. "So, do you still want me as a vessel, or do you just want to see who is more powerful now?" Sasuke asked in a tone that sounded disinterested.

Naruto shook his head slowly, never taking his eyes off of Sasuke. _So he thinks that I am this Orochimaru. Why?_ Again, vague memories came to him, however, they no longer caused him pain.

Still won't talk, huh? That's fine with me. Words just get in the way of fighting." Sasuke said, but he was still confused. _He doesn't act like Naruto or Orochimaru. If I hadn't seen the snakes, I never would have realized it was Orochimaru._

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, "Maybe we should take this elsewhere. I don't want to be interrupted."

Naruto shook his head. _That could be a trap, plus I want to keep on eye on everyone. I want to make sure they stay safe._ Naruto took out a shuriken and threw it past Sasuke at his three sleeping comrades. The shuriken hit a now visible barrier and flew into a tree. Then the barrier disappeared.

"I don't remember you having that jutsu. Well, it doesn't matter. I will take you down. Now." Sasuke drew his sword and gathered his chakra.

_Alright, I can do this in one blow._ Naruto prepared himself. He started making hand signs when a voice come from above them. "Alright. That's enough."

Kakashi dropped down in front of Naruto, facing him. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. " I don't think your ready for that jutsu yet. You haven't learned enough chakra control." Kakashi's eyes went downward and Naruto's eyes followed. At Naruto's feet the grass had been burned away and the ground was scorched. "Hit him with that and even with your barrier, Hinata and Sakura will be hurt."

Naruto let his chakra fade and looked at Kakashi apologetically. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll get the hang of it." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, one of the snakes was now protecting a log. _A replacement jutsu. I should have known._ "Since when did the Hidden Leaf Village start protecting Orochimaru."

Kakashi turned around. "This isn't Orochimaru and I wasn't protecting him. Your skills must have really diminished if you can't sense how much chakra Naruto was getting ready to throw at you."

This made Sasuke angry, until he too looked down at Naruto's feet. _When did you get so strong._ Sasuke thought both surprised and annoyed.

Kakashi turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, meet Naruto Uzumaki, sort of. Naruto Uzumaki, meet Sasuke Uchiha. He used to be our teammate."

"What do you mean sort of?" Sasuke asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Well…" Kakashi debated on how much to tell him. _I'm sure he doesn't know about the Nine Tail._ Kakashi sighed, "After Naruto performed the jutsu that sealed Orochimaru, he stopped being the Naruto you knew. The chakras inside of him combined and wiped out all of his memories.: Kakashi studied Sasuke's face carefully, but he showed no emotion.

"So is he Naruto or Orochimaru?"

"He is both and neither."

"I don't have the patience for your riddles and vague answers."

Kakashi sighed again, "The Naruto you knew no longer exists. Any grudge you may have had with him ended that day." Kakashi sounded calm, but he was preparing for Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke was trying to decided what to do. _None of what Kakashi said makes any sense. How can he be both and neither._ Sasuke was still deciding on what to do when he saw Naruto reach out and tug on Kakashi's sleeve. This made Naruto look like a little kid.

He pointed at Sasuke then at Sakura with a concerned face.

"Yes. She once cared very much for Sasuke. At one time, both of you were devoted to bringing him back to Konoha."

Naruto's face had a frustrated look, like that of a child who almost gets an idea, but not quite understanding.

"I thought they might have run into you. Sakura was acting strange." Kakashi said calmly, but he never lowered his guard. "From what I've heard, you wanted to cut all your ties to Konoha. Well, consider it done."

"That's fine by me. It just means that you will stay out of my way while I go after my goal." Sasuke sheathed his sword.

Naruto once again tugged on Kakashi's sleeve. He again pointed to Sasuke, then to the forehead protector that he now wore around his upper left arm.

Kakashi shook his head. "We have bigger problems to worry about than brining home one rogue ninja." Actually, there was an ANBU squad out looking for Sasuke. _I'll tell them all about this incident when we get back. I don't think Naruto needs this right now._

Naruto looked defeated, but nodded.

"I know you don't understand all of this. But trust me." Kakashi once again put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"So you can understand him?" Sasuke asked.

"Not like Hinata, but we've been working together for months. You start to learn each other. Don't you remember what that was like?"

Sasuke shrugged, "None of that is important to me. Just keep him out of my way." With that, he was gone.

Kakashi could see Naruto's frustration. "Listen. I think all of you have been through enough lately. Adding Sasuke to the mix will just complicate things." Kakashi hadn't realized how protective he had become of Naruto until that moment. "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded. He was confused and felt bad for Sakura. He looked over to her.

Kakashi followed his gaze. "She'll be ok. She's strong." Kakashi looked back to Naruto. "Do you want to finish your shift?"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Sasuke joined his three allies, who never came out of the shadows. "Did you catch him?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

"Of course." Came a rough voice as Deidrara was brought in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him, "I have a proposal for the Akatsuki."

"What can you possibly offer us?" Deidara hissed.

"I'll give you Naruto Uzumaki in exchange for Itachi Uchiha."

"Like you can really deliver. We've been after the Jinriki for awhile. Do you really think it'll be that easy?"

"Jinchuuriki?"

Deidara laughed. "You're going to try to capture him and you don't even know what he really is!"

"It doesn't matter who or what he is. I'll bring him to you… for the right price."

In the morning Team Kakashi was clearing camp. Sakura was avoiding everyone. Then they started back to Konoha. They heard a voice call out to them. It was Might Guy and his team of Neji, Lee and TenTen. They too, were returning from a successful mission. The two teams walked back to the village together. At midday, they took a break at a river crossing.

Naruto and Hinata were refreshing everyone's water supply. Sakura was helping with the food when Lee came over to her. "Hey, Sakura. How are you?"

She tried to smile, but found that she couldn't. She had a lot on her mind and had been quiet all day.

"Sakura?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Lee. It's not Naruto, no matter how much we want him to be. Sometimes I wish…" She put her head down.

Lee walked up to her and put both hands on her shoulders. "Do not give up on him yet. I know it seems like it has been a long time. But, then again, how long have you both waited for Sasuke." Lee was smiling, he meant it as encouragement, but it just made Sakura feel worse.

_Yeah, three years that I could have shared with Naruto. Three that I'll never get back. If he hadn't made me that damn promise, he would have trained in the village instead of leaving with Jiraiya._

From the distance, they could hear Hinata's voice call out for Naruto, **"Hey! Fuzzy brow! Can you give us a hand with this water?"**

Lee looked past Sakura and smiled, "Yes! I will be right there!" He looked at her again and nodded, then he took off to help.

_But that's not him._ Sakura thought as she went about helping with food. She had never realized how much she had gotten used to Naruto being around. It felt like there was a huge void that an imposter was trying to fill. _Yes, there are times that he acts like Naruto, or says things that Naruto would say, but…but it's all wrong. It's as if this new person saw and heard Naruto and is trying to copy him. Sometimes I think it would have been better if he would have just died._

This thought stopped Sakura in her tracks. She felt terrible for thinking it. She felt terrible for feeling it. But she felt even worse pretending that Naruto was still alive. She looked over her shoulder at him. His smile was so familiar it just made her heart ache. She turned around and went back to her task.

They reached the village at dusk and went to report to the Hokage. Team Kakashi went last. When they were done with the debriefing, Sakura took off before she was dismissed.

_Hmmm. That's odd._ Tsunade thought. She dismissed Naruto and Hinata, but asked Kakashi to stay. "What's up with your team?"

"I think Sakura is having a harder and harder time with this as he gets less and less like the Naruto we knew."

"Damn Kabuto!" Tsunade paused, thinking. "Maybe I should change your team around." She mulled it over.

"Sasuke showed himself."

"WHAT!"

"I think it was just a chance encounter. He's still after Itachi, but he was curious enough about Naruto to make a midnight visit."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi filled her in.

A couple days latter, Team Kakashi was out on a new mission. They were still the same team members, since all the other teams were already deployed.

They traveled most of the day in silence. Naruto and Hinata didn't seem to mind, they were walking hand in hand and Hinata giggled occasionally. Sakura was growing more distant, she was walking separate and barely interacted with anyone."

Kakashi was going to say something when he realized the they were being watched. He signaled to his team and they all became alert and went into formation.

Naruto was trying to get a fix on who was watching them when the world around him changed. He was back in Konoha, but it was different somehow, darker. As he looked around he saw the Hokage monument, but it only had four figureheads not five.

_I am in a genjutsu. How did that happen, I did not see my opponent._

"Your not the only one whose gotten stronger." A voice came from the sky.

_It is that boy again._

"Yes. I am Sasuke Uchiha, you opponent. Your voice sound like three voices talking at the same time."

_Why are you doing this?_

"I have my reasons."

The scene changed. Naruto was watching a younger version of himself. He was on the monument, cleaning off graffiti while Iruka looked on.

"Your not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint."

"So what! It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me."

A new scene. Naruto was even younger this time. He was sitting alone on the swing outside of the ninja academy, crying as everyone walked away.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from that boy!"

"But why? He seems really nice Daddy."

"Just do as I tell you."

Another scene change. It was the first day of training with Kakashi.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers."

_Why are you showing this to me?_

"I want to show you that you are living a lie. These are not your friends and comrades."

_That is not who I am any more._

Another scene change. Now Naruto was in a dark place where a gate was standing wide open. There was a huge flame inside the gate, burning orange. However, in some places the flame was a different color. Red, black or blue were visible in spots.

"Is this who you are?"

_Yes! And soon nothing will exist of those other memories. I will be completely my own person._

"Is that what you really want."

Now, scenes started flashing rapidly. Scenes of friendship and laughter. Struggles and accomplishments. Sadness and tears.

"Are you sure you want to forget all of these?"

_These were not my only memories. They caused me pain and confusion. They also worried everyone around me. I made the decision to bury them all._

"Are you sure you buried them?"

More scenes were coming faster and faster. They were starting to cause Naruto pain again.

_THAT IS ENOUGH! I know who I want to be! I am crating my own memories!_ Naruto began to build his chakra and fight back against Sasuke's genjutsu.

Meanwhile, everyone was fighting off Akatsuki members. Sakura looked over to Naruto, he was just standing there, but even stranger was that none of the Akatsuki were going near him.

Hinata suddenly cried out, went down to her knees and grabbed her head. Kakashi had to block an attack from hitting her.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto."

Kakashi looked over and could see orange chakra surrounding Naruto. "Itachi."

No one knew it was really Sasuke, since he was just out of sight. With Naruto fighting back it was getting harder to maintain his genjutsu. "Hurry!" He said in a strained voice to the Akatsuki around him, blood flowing from his eyes.

The Akatsuki made their finale move. Before Naruto's comrades could reach him, the Akatsuki surrounded him, made hand signals and they all vanished.

Sakura stopped, stunned. "What happened? Where did they go?"

"It was a transport jutsu." Kakashi said. _Damn it! How did we get so careless!?_

They all just stood there stunned.

Once bank in the village, Kakashi filled in Tsunade. She then called a special meeting of all of Naruto's friends and explained the situation.

"So the question is, what is our next move?" Tsunade posed to the crowd of Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Shikimaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.

"We go after him, of course!" Kiba said. Everyone in the room nodded, that is everyone except for Sakura.

"But it's not Naruto." Sakura said quietly. "The person we knew is gone."

Everyone turned to looked at her in disbelief.

"What! How can you say that!?" Kiba growled.

"Because you don't have to be around him all the time! Looking at a ghost and imposter!" Sakura's face reddened. She felt terrible for what she was saying. "I can't pretend anymore!" She put her head down.

Neji walked over to her. "I can understand how you feel, but this isn't about just saving Naruto. It's about helping someone in need."

Sakura lifted her head, eyes wide, "Someone in need?"

Neji nodded. "It has been difficult seeing someone trying to be Naruto, but the way to keep our Naruto alive is by upholding his values and beliefs. Our Naruto would never turn his back to someone in need."

_That's right. Our Naruto…My Naruto wouldn't let the Akatsuki take anyone!_ Sakura smiled and nodded.

Tsunade was going to say something when a voice came from outside the window. "Plus, this can be our chance to give a blow the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said as he dropped in from outside of Tsunade's window.

"Jiraiya what…oh, never mind." Tsunade shook her head. "Alright, this is going to be a volunteer mission. These are the most dangerous enemies that we have faced in a long while. I want everyone to be clear on the risks, some of you may not make it back. So, if anyone's doesn't wish to go, please leave the room now."

She waited a few moments, but no one moved. _Just as I thought._ A slight smile touched her lips. "Ok! Jiraiya and Kakashi you are co-leads on this mission. Everyone will answer to you two. Now, how are we going to find them."

"I can lead you to him." Hinata had been quiet this entire time. She had been holding her head in pain. Now she had a very determined look on her face. "I can feel him. He's in a lot of pain right now. I don't think he can hear me, but I can tell where his thoughts are coming from."

"What is he saying?" Tsunade asked.

"To stay away and not to risk ourselves for him, but it's mostly just pain."

Tsunade nodded, "Well, he doesn't have a choice about it. Alright, everyone, move out."

They took two days to prepare, checking with Hinata to see how Naruto was doing. "We need to hurry. The next morning, everyone set out.

Tsunade watched from her office. "Shizune, contact the Village Hidden in the Sand. Let them know the situation and ask if they would be willing to be back up."

"Contact the Sand?"

"Yes, they reached out to us when the Kazekage was taken. Granted, Naruto isn't a Kage, but…"

"You want to let Gaara what is going on."

"If he doesn't already."

Shizune nodded and left Tsunade, who continued to watch out of the window.

For Hinata, the days dragged by. Each day the pain was worse and Naruto felt more and more distant. _I wish Gaara was here._

A week went by and everyone was getting concerned. _Gaara was already gone by this point._ Sakura thought.

Hinata lead them to the mountain range that made the border of the Lighting Country. She walked around as if searching for something. "Here! He is on the other side!"

_Another mountain, huh?_ Thought Jiraiya. _I think I've had my fill of mountains._ He thought back to all those months ago when he was helping Naruto find Sasuke. _He should have listened to me. I told him that he should have forgotten about Sasuke._ Jiraiya shook his head. _What's done is done. I need to focus on the here and now._

Kakashi had sent Neji, Lee, and TenTen to look for any signs of traps since they had experience with the Akatsuki traps when they helped to rescue Gaara. Half an hour later they reported back. There was nothing in the immediate area.

"That means they've saved everything for inside. We will need to be twice as careful." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi was going to respond when Hinata groaned in pain and grabbed her head. Sakura went over to her. Hinata gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry. His presence is fading quicker. We are running out of time."

Hinata was becoming more and more demure, back to her old self.

Jiraiya looked at her, then turned to Kakashi, "It seems that as the Akatsuki draw out the Nine Tailed's chakra, the influence over Hinata is lessening. I wonder if Gaara is going through the same thing?"

Kakashi nodded, "We need to move and take the offensive. However, we need to cover a lot of ground with one shot."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Of course." Kakashi gather everyone to him. "Alright, this is how we are going to proceed…"

Inside the mountain, members of the Akatsuki took notice of the activity outside.

"Damn! How did they find us so fast? We still have a long way to go with the Nine-Tail." Kisame remarked.

"Don't worry. We can keep them at bay while we finish." The leader of the Akatsuki spoke, all you could see of him was his outline and his eyes. "Besides, we have someone very special to fight them off. That is, if he wants his reward."

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. "I'll do what ever it takes. Just remember, I get Itachi at the end of this."

The shadowy leader nodded. "Everyone, back to concentrating on the Nine Tail."

"Wait for my signal." Sasuke spoke to his allies who nodded, also from the shadows.

Kakashi had made four teams that fanned out around the base of the mountain. They were waiting for Kakashi's signal to proceed. The teams were set up in three person teams. Physical strength would go in first, second, those who can paralyze the enemy, and third attack. So the teams were set up as : Team 1 - Sakura, Shikmaru, Kakashi. Team 2 - Lee, Ino, Jiraiya. Team 3 - Choji, Shino, Neji. Team 4 - Kiba & Akamaru, Hinata, TenTen.

"Hinata I know you don't have a paralyzing jutsu, but your defense Byakugan, plus you work well with Kiba." Kakashi said when Hinata asked what she should do.

The plan was to punch a hole into the chamber where Naruto was, then freeze the initial attack, and the third member would initiate an attack in the confusion.

They were all in formation and waiting for the signal.

_You better wait for us Naruto._ Sakura thought. _Come one Kakashi-sensei._ She looked over her shoulder at him.

He was gathering his chakra so that he could use his Manuko Sharingan. He opened his eyes and gave the signal.

They went in as planned, however, they met no resistance. As the dust settled, they took in the sight in front of them and regrouped.

Standing on what looked like giant stone fingertips were members of the Akatsuki, some were solid, others looked like shadows. There was a huge stone idol with nine eyes, eight of which were open. It's mouth was open as chakra flowed into it from someone suspended in the air.

"NARUTO!" Sakura called out. _Is this what happened to Gaara?_

The teams fanned out, getting ready to attack.

A voice came from one of the shadowed figures. "You are too late. Once the ritual is started, it cannot be stopped. The Nine Tail's power will be our soon."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Jiraiya said, walking forward.

A few of the Akatsuki members came down from their positions. Itachi Uchiha being one of them.

"Damn you Itachi! What Sharingan trick did you use to get Naruto? Jiraiya yelled. _After all of my training, the old Naruto would have been able to handle him._

"What makes you think I am the one who captured Naruto?" Itachi asked in a cold tone as he looked down to a figure below him.

"I'm the one who handed Naruto over to the Akatsuki." Out of the shadows stepped Sasuke.

This startled everyone and then them made them angry, especially Sakura. "WHY!? Why Sasuke? All Naruto ever wanted was to protect you! Why would you.." She was so angry that she couldn't finish her sentence.

"It was a way to get to Itachi. Nothing more, nothing less." He drew his sword as he spoke He charged it with Chidori and prepared to attack.

"Akatsuki stay back. Let Sasuke handle this…if he can." The shadowy leader said.

No one had noticed that the idol's ninth eye opened half way, then cracked.

"Sasuke's mine! No one else touch him!" Jiraiya growled.

"I'm ready for you." Sasuke replied with no emotion.

As everyone moved forward to attack, Hinata cried out and collapsed. At the same moment, the chakra flow suddenly stopped and everyone watched as Naruto fell. He hit so hard that he flew back up into the air and fell again.

Sakura was horrified. As she ran over to Naruto, she could hear Hinata, "His presence is gone! I can't…I can't hear his voice any more! He's gone!" Kiba had gone over to her to try to help.

Sakura reached Naruto's body and tried using her healing jutsu. _Nothing! No! Not again! Please Naruto…_ Her words came back to haunt her: "Sometimes I think it would have been better if he would have just died." _I'm sorry Naruto! I take it back! Please…_ Tears were streaming down her face.

The crack in the idol grew, causing it to shift and bring some of the ceiling down. Sakura protectively covered Naruto's body with her own. After the debris stopped falling, she looked up.

The Akatsuki were is chaos. "What happened?" "We were no where near done with the Nine Tail!" "Why did the idol crack?" They were all talking at once.

_So, they have no idea what's going on? I wonder…_ Sakura suddenly felt a hand touch her face. She looked down in shock. There were Naruto's blue eyes wide open and he was smiling at her.

"Hey Sakura why…why are you…crying?" His voice was horse and dry.

Sakura didn't know what to think. As she sat back, Naruto sat up, started rubbing his head and looked around.

"The Akatsuki? What are they…doing here? Sakura…" He looked at her puzzled.

"NARUTO!" She flung her arms around his neck and cried harder.

"Sakura, I…" Naruto was going to say something silly, but he could tell how upset she really was. "I'm fine Sakura. It's ok."

Sakura's voice had drawn everyone's attention.

"What's he doing alive? Go get that BOY!" The shadowy leader barked. But as the Akatsuki started to move, the idol cracked more and more of the ceiling started to steadily fall.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sakura and rolled with her to avoid the falling ceiling. She never let go of him.

"Sakura…I'm not sure what's going…on, but we need…to get out of here. Ok."

Sakura nodded and released her grip. Naruto started to get up, but his legs were stiff and he fell back down. Sakura got under his right arm, "I've got you." She smiled at him.

Naruto nodded, but as he looked up, he saw… "Sasuke!" He started to move towards Sasuke, but Sakura's grip on him tightened. Naruto looked at her , she shook her head. "But…" Naruto started in a confused voice.

Jiraiya jumped down in front of them.

"Pervy Sage! Where…where have you been."

Jiraiya smiled at him and couldn't help reaching out and messing up Naruto's hair. "You had us worried kid."

"Hey, stop! Us?"

Jiraiya pointed to all of Naruto's friends who were fighting back the Akatsuki who were trying to get to Naruto.

"When did…reinforcements…get here?"

The idol cracked wide open this time. Chakra came pouring out of it in different colors and different sizes. Eight in all.

"I guess the tailed demons are free now. Come on, let's get going before this whole place comes down on us." Jiraiya said as he got under Naruto's left arm.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke again, he had stayed out of the fray. This time, Sakura looked too.

Sasuke had been watching everything with what appeared to be very little interest. When Naruto looked at him the second time, Sasuke recognized the look, that pleading look of lost friendship.

Sakura, however, had a quite different look. Sasuke turned to leave, a slight smile on his face. _I get it Sakura. I'll stay away from Naruto, just keep him away from me. I'll get Itachi another time and in another way._ The smile left his face, he signaled to his allies, and they left.

The Akatsuki retreated, as did the Leaf shinobi.

Once outside the mountain everyone come running over to Naruto, but no one knew what to say. Hinata came close to Naruto, smiled and blushed.

"I'm alright, really. Just a…little confused. Kakashi-sensei, will you…tell me what's going on?" Naruto's voice was still strained, but it was getting easier for him to talk.

_I guess that's what happens when you don't talk for almost four months._ Kakashi smiled to himself. "Let's get back to the village, then we can fill you in."

"But…"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya said in a voice trying to be harsh, but not quite pulling it off. "Do you understand that enemies are all around us!? Are you trying to give away sensitive information?"

Alright, alright, shheesh."

But Jiraiya smiled. _That's the Naruto I know._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_By__ the time they got back to the village, Naruto was fully back to his old self. He was walking on his own and his voice was back to normal._

_Hinata stayed close to Naruto, but it wasn't like before. However, Naruto seemed to gravitate towards her._

_They stepped through the gate of Konoha. Naruto stopped._

_Sakura, who had also been staying close to Naruto, came beside him. "Naruto?"_

_Naruto got a big smile on his face and looked over his shoulder at Hinata. "Gaara's here! Come on!" He reached out his hand to her._

_Hinata blushed, but she put out a shaky hand and grabbed Naruto's. They took off._

"_Naruto! Wait!" Sakura called after them. She shook her head, then took off after them._

"_I think I liked the quiet Naruto better." Shikamaru remarked, not really meaning it._

"_Well, the village is going to be lively again. Come on Akamaru, let's go" Kiba added with a big smile, he took off in a different direction._

_Everyone else smiled and took off after Naruto._

_/_

_In Tsunade's office were Shizune, Iruka, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro._

"_Kazekage, please be patient. My team will be back soon." Tsunade said in a soothing tone. __I hope._

Gaara shook his head. "I cannot feel his presence nor hear his voice. He is gone." Gaara's voice reflected a range of emotions.

"Kazekage…" Tsunade started when the door flew open. Naruto walked in with Hinata, hand in hand, followed by Sakura.

"Gaara! What are you doing here? Don't you have a village to run?' Naruto said with a big smile and a playful tone. He walked up to Gaara and grasped his hand.

Gaara's eyes smiled, "So you are alright."

"Of course!" Naruto then looked at Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka. "You all look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

Tsunade was confused, "What's going on?"

Sakura had a big smile, "Lady Hokage, you know, Naruto is full of surprises."

Iruka stepped forward and looked over Naruto. He was wearing his forehead protector back in its normal place, instead of around his arm. Iruka tried to say something, but nothing would come. _Is this real?_

Naruto saw the concern on Iruka's face. "Don't worry about me Iruka-sensei. I'm fine."

Iruka smiled and nodded.

Shizune was trying to fight back tears, but wasn't winning.

Tsunade wasn't ready to believe it quite yet. "Alright! I have a lot of questions for you!"

"Granny Tsunade?"

The sound of the nickname made her heart pound harder. Her voice shook, "Who are…"

At this point, everyone came in. "Now, now Tsunade…" Jiraiya started.

"BE QUIET! I need some questions answered before I'll…" She could hear the emotion in her own voice.

"Granny Tsunade…"

"QUIET! Kiba! Go get…"

"I've already have Kurenai-sensei with me." Kiba said playfully as he walked in with his sensei.

_Am I getting that predictable?_ Tsunade wondered.

"Very well, let's start off with my questions. First, who are you?"

"Granny Tsunade?"

"You heard me! Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, of course."

"That's not good enough! Anyone could come barging in her claming to be Naruto! So how do I know you're who you claim you are!" Her tone was harsh and unyielding. She stared fiercely at Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade…" Sakura started.

"QUIET! From him! I need to for him to answer the questions, not you!"

Sakura smiled and backed down. _I understand._

Naruto, however, was confused and getting angry. "Listen! I am Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen, specially at Ichiraku, even more especially when Iruka-sensei buys it for me. I'm part of Team Kakashi that went after Gaara when the Akatsuki kidnapped him. Then I went searching for Sasuke, who was once part of my team. Is that good enough."

"NO! That's all general information anyone could get a hold of!" _Come on, say it!_

Naruto's brows furrowed in thought. "When we first met, I challenged you because you were disrespecting the Third Hokage."

"And…"

"You asked me why I was so touchy about the title of Hokage."

Tsunade just stared at him.

"I told you that you were looking at the next Hokage. To be Hokage, that is my dream. Then you bet your necklace that I couldn't master the Rasengan in one week. Which I did!"

Tsunade let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked over to Naruto. He still had a determined look on this face. She smiled at him and pulled him into an embrace. _He said it with the same passion as always._

"Granny Tsunade! What! Why!" He didn't pull away. He realized that something big must have went down for everyone to react like this.

Tsunade let him go. "Ok, Naruto. I have more question for you."

Naruto looked in her eyes and could see the tears that she wouldn't let fall. He nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She completely let him go and went back behind her desk, a slight smile on her lips.

"I clearly remember using the Self-Imprisonment jutsu that Old Man Uzuki taught me. Then things get a little fuzzy.

Tsunade nodded.

"I talked with Kurenai-sensei about…about protecting the village, I think." He paused, gathering his fragmented thoughts. "I remember someone singing. Running into Hinata and Gaara. Watching the new Chunin exams…" Another pause.

_That's when he ran into Kabuto and suppressed all of his memories._ Tsunade thought.

Naruto shook his head, "Then nothing's really clear. I can almost remember images, but they are distant. Like trying to remember a dream from a year ago."

"And Orochimaru?" Tsunade noticed that he hadn't mentioned Orochimaru at all.

Naruto got very quiet and still. The look on his face was that of someone trying not to remember something disturbing. In a very quiet voice he simply said, "He's gone."

_So he doesn't want to think about Orochimaru. I can understand that, but I need to make sure._ Tsunade looked over to Kurenai and nodded.

Kurenai nodded back and walked up to Naruto. "This is getting to be a habit."

He looked at her questioningly.

She smiled, "Just close your eyes and clear your mind." Once again, Kurenai entered Naruto's heart and mind. She found herself in front of the huge gate again. This time, it was closed with a simple sealing sutra holding it closed. "Orochimaru! Don't think you can hide from me!" She waited for a response.

"That vile snake is no longer here." A deep and evil voice came from behind the gate.

_Is that Nine Tailed Demon Fox? Or could it be Orochimaru in disguise?_ "How can I be sure of that."

"I don't need to answer to you! Just know that the boy and I pushed out the snake's chakra."

"The boy? Naruto? You helped Naruto? Why?"

"I didn't help him. That snake never belonged here. So we got rid of him."

"And why not get rid of Naruto, too?"

No answer.

"Nine-Tail…"

"You have your answer! Now leave!"

Kurenai stayed a moment longer. She couldn't feel Orochimaru's presence anywhere. "Well, for whatever reason, you did it, it helped Naruto and that's all that matters.

As Kurenai left, the fox made one last remark. "Beside, the time is soon coming where the boy will serve my purpose." The demon laughed in a very sinister way.

/

Kurenai opened her eyes and smiled at Naruto. She turned to face Tsunade, "Everything is as it should be. The Nine Tail is sealed and there is nothing left of Orochimaru's presence."

Tsunade smiled. "Ok! Now, can someone fill me in on what happened?"

"Wait! I have some questions too!" Naruto said anxiously.

"Ok, Naruto, you start." Tsunade smiled. _I guess things are going to get back to normal._ She looked at Jiraiya. _He must be thinking what I am, what about his past should we tell him. We almost missed our opportunity._

"WELL!" Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Naruto, what was that."

"What kind of Hokage doesn't even listen when asked a question."

Normally this would have made Tsunade mad, but his time it just meant that everything was back to normal. "If you want your questions answered, you better ask it now, or lose your chance."

Naruto started again. The questioning lasted all morning. At first, Tsunade was going to keep the details back from Naruto, but she changed her mind. "He has the right to know what happened to him." _Besides, there is enough that we are keeping from him._

/

Naruto was very upset when he learned that Sasuke had left the village again. "Damn it! I'll just have to tie him up next time!"

"No you won't! Just let him go Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him.

"But Sakura, I made a promise…"

"Which you kept!" The thought of Naruto going after Sasuke again scared Sakura. _What else would Naruto do to keep that promise._

Naruto nodded, but he was clearly still upset. He continued on with the questions.

Once they got to the Akatsuki, Tsunade took over asking questions.

Kakashi and Jiraiya filled her in. "Well, that's one way to stop the Akatsuki's plan. I wonder what that idol was? Shizune, I want you to find out. They may try for something similar, again." Tsunade instructed.

"I just wonder what the tailed demons are going to do now." Jiraiya asked.

"As long as they are left alone, they will keep to themselves. Let's just hope no other village decides to make a new Jinchuuriki." Tsunade stated as she looked at Naruto. "I guess you're one of a kind now, Naruto."

"I hope it stays that way." Naruto said, but he was lost in thought. Hinata and Gaara had come over to him. "I don't want anyone else to go through what Gaara and I did. I want it to end with me."

Tsunade smiled. _Still thinking of others. You'll be a great Hokage, someday._ "Well, it seems that Orochimaru has been dealt with as well. I think the Leaf Village can breath easy for awhile." She looked over to Naruto, he looked troubled. _I wonder if he's thinking about Sasuke, or about the possibility of new Jinchuurikis being made. Probably both, he usually carries to much of a burden_ "Naruto you realize the Akatsuki aren't the only ones who will come after the Nine Tail so don't drop your guard."

He nodded, but the troubled looked didn't leave his face. Then his stomach growled.

"Ok, well lets wrap this up. It's lunch time." Tsunade said, still watching Naruto. "Well, if no one has any thing else to add, I think we are done."

Iruka stepped forward, "Well, Naruto. Do you feel like ramen at Ichiraku?"

Naruto's face brightened, "As long as your buying Iruka-sensei."

"Actually, I think I'll buy." Tsunade said. "For everyone."

"Really, Granny Tsunade?" Now Naruto was beaming.

She nodded. Naruto grabbed Hinata and Gaara's hand. "Come on Gaara, have you had Ichiraku's ramen? It's the best!" Then he headed out the door.

Sakura shook her head, but followed, as did everyone else.

"It looks like the bond between those three isn't completely gone." Tsunade remarked to Jiraiya and Kakashi as they followed everyone out.

Kakashi nodded, "It's seems that Naruto still has it the strongest. Probably because it was his chakra that was influencing the other two."

Now Jiraiya nodded. "Although, it bothers me how uncomfortable Naruto gets when Orochimaru is mentioned."

"Well, not only did that man torture Naruto, but then Naruto had to share his dark memories. I would probably be uncomfortable too. Let's not push. If he needs us, we'll be here to help." Tsunade said as they approached Ichiraku Raman Shop.

Naruto popped his head out. "Hey! What took you three so long! Teuchi said the ramen was on him!"

When Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi walked in, there was barely any room left. Tsunade made her way to the counter. "Teuchi why are you…"

When he turned around she could see the tears in his eyes. She smiled at him and then looked around to everyone. _A village is made up of many different types of people. Each on special in their own way. You think that no one person is more unique than the other, but sometimes that's not quite true. Sometimes there is one person who comes along that embodies the heart of the village. Naruto is that person. Yes, the village functioned without him, but it felt like something was missing._

As Naruto laughed with his friends, Tsunade and Jiraiya looked on. "His parents would be very proud of him." Tsunade said in a hushed tone.

Jiraiya nodded, "We should tell him about them soon."

"I know, but right now let him enjoy this moment. The day will come when he will have to carry an even greater burden. As promised to his parents, let him have a normal life until that time comes."

"Normal!?"

At that moment Choji and Akamaru were fighting over the last piece of pork in a ramen bowl and Naruto was referee. Everyone was laughing.

"Normal for him."

/

As the night wound down, people began to leave. Hinata went over and said good night to Naruto. He grabbed her hand without even thinking about it. She blushed furiously, but she didn't faint or pull away.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Thanks Naruto, but you should stay. Neji will walk me home. After all, we are going in the same direction."

Neji came over. Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Take good care of her."

"Like you need to ask." Neji was as cool us ever. But anyone who knew him could tell that he was happy.

Neji and Hinata finished saying their goodnights and then started walking home. "Hinata, are you sure you don't want Naruto to walk you home."

She shook her head. "He has something he needs to discuss with Sakura. It's important, so I don't mind."

"Can you still hear his thoughts?"

"No, but once you've been that close to someone, you just know how to read them."

"Are you alright having things the way they used to be?"

"Part of me is sad that I've lost that connection. But overall, I'm happy to have Naruto back the was he used to be."

Neji had never heard Hinata so talkative. It was nice to be able to talk to his cousin.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to Neji, "Besides, I won't lose to Sakura. Not now, not ever!"

The determination in her voice surprised Neji. _I guess the influence of Naruto's chakra still lingers._ He smiled at her and then they continued home.

/

Next Gaara said goodnight. "We will need to leave early tomorrow."

Naruto smiled, "Hinata and I will be there!" They grasped each other's hand, like two brothers saying farewell.

Temari and Kankuro followed behind Gaara. Once outside they too asked Gaara how he was doing. "It's strange not being able to feel his presence or hear his thoughts, but it is nice to have him back the way he used to be."

"I think it would be better if he would visit us next time. I think the council is getting concerned about how much we are coming here." Kankuro said through a smile.

Gaara stopped and faced them. "I think it is time to start meeting the other three ninja nations. A joint venture with the Sand and the Leaf Villages."

"But, as Kazekage, you can't leave the village that much." Temari remarked.

"But my most trusted shinobi, who are also my siblings, can. I would not want anyone else to accompany Naruto on that mission.

Temari and Kankuro smiled at each other. "If Naruto has the same affect in the other villages as he had on ours, the future is going to be interesting." Temari said.

Gaara smiled slightly and nodded. The three continued to their lodgings.

/

The last two to leave were Sakura and Naruto. He was walking Sakura home. She was waiting for Naruto to say something. Naruto had been glancing at Sakura all night. She knew what was bothering him. She didn't want to push, so she waited.

Half way to her place, Naruto finally spoke. "Sakura…about Sasuke…" They stopped walking and turned to face each other. "I…I mean…" Naruto didn't know how to start.

"Naruto listen to me. There is something very important I learned over these past few months." She looked at his blue eyes. _His eyes are always so honest. You can tell everything about Naruto by his eyes. Right now he is confused and sad. I said that I wouldn't let Sasuke hurt you any more and I meant it._

"I learned that there are two kinds of people. The first are the ones that you desperately hold on to, but the more you hold on, the further and further they run from you." She paused and took a step forward. "The second are the ones that are always by your side. You forget to hold onto them because you just get used to having them there." She reached up and kissed Naruto on his check and then turned and continued walking.

_I now know the difference and I'll never let you go again. That's a PROMISE I make to YOU._ She smiled to herself. _You'll remember THAT kiss._ She kept walking.

/

Naruto stood there, his face beet red, his hand to his cheek where Sakura had kissed him. _What did she mean? Why did she…_ He blushed even more.

Then his face fell a little. _What should I do about Sasuke._ He turned to go home and saw the Hokage images in the mountain side. He thought about what being Hokage meant. He clenched his fist with re-enforced determination. _I've never broken a promise and I'm not going to start now. If I did, what kind of Hokage would I be._

_Naruto smiled and headed home to prepare for the new challenges the days ahead would bring._


End file.
